


Sensitive

by ChicaFenix88



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, I will be adding more tags as the story progresses, Magic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaFenix88/pseuds/ChicaFenix88
Summary: "Siempre me han dicho que los sentimientos significan debilidad, que no puedes permitirte ser dominada por ellos en medio del campo de batalla, que no había lugar para eso en la guerra.Pero por alguna razón mas allá de mi comprensión, a pesar de esa estricta crianza en la Zona del Terror; siempre lloro cuando otros lloran, me duele cuando otros se lastiman...y sufro cuando otros sufren."





	1. Un Día Cualquiera

_Las amenazantes nubes de tormenta se situaban sobre un peligroso acantilado, escupiendo rayos y regando agua por todo el suelo._

_Y colgando en la punta de ese acantilado, estaba una adolescente de no mas de 16 años, con una estructura escuálida y débil. Su cabello negro y corto totalmente empapado por la lluvia, y sus ojos verde oscuro detonaban una mirada de absoluto terror y miedo mientras veía como sus brazos perdían fuerza hasta que ya eran casi incapaces de sostenerla._

_El agua impregnada en la única roca saliente que evitaba su encuentro con la muerte provocó que mano resbalara, dejándola en caída libre hacia-_

...

El piso de los dormitorios.

"¡Auch!" Grito con fuerza cuando su espalda choco con el frío y duro piso.

Al parecer su aullido de dolor despertó alarmado a su amigo "¡Gaah-!" Empezó un grito agudo, que se vio interrumpido al golpearse la cabeza con la cama de arriba.

La cabeza de la jovencita (Que al parecer estaba totalmente seca) recibió una repentina punzada de dolor, lo que le extraño un poco ya que su caída fue de espaldas.

Ambos frotaron sus propias zonas golpeadas mientras mascullaban doloridos "¿Por que literas?" Al unísono, con unas pequeñas lagrimas de dolor en los ojos de ambos.

Ante su sincronización, se miraron el uno al otro un poco divertidos.

La ojiverde decidió hablar primero "Buen día, Kyle ¿Estas bien?"

"Si soy sincero; dolió ¿y tu, Anisa?"

"Igual..."

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, un imponente hombre lagarto se paro frente a ellos "Deberían prepararse, el ejercicio de simulación es en 30 minutos." Aviso mientras tomaba a Anisa por los hombros para poner a la misma de pie, era muy ligera así que fue fácil.

"Gracias, Rogelio." Dijo Anisa.

En respuesta el solo le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro para luego irse a la Sala de Entrenamiento, ya listo. A el siempre le había importado mucho de la puntualidad.

El rubio flacucho se levanto cabizbajo de la cama "Odio esas practicas..." Murmuró con algo de miedo en su tono.

La pelinegra se volteo a mirarlo con comprensión "Yo igual, es aterrador, pero no tenemos muchas opciones."

Sin mas palabras, ambos pasaron a alistarse para otro día de tormento.

Primero cada uno se puso su respectivo calzado.

Anisa se coloco su característico chaleco verde de abrigo por sobre una simple camisa blanca, que era un par de tallas mas grande de lo necesario.

Y por ultimo, pero mas importante; su bufanda de lana azul, tejida por el mismo Kyle, que ahora mismo debía estar en los Vestidores.

Cuando su amigo salió con su Equipo de Simulación puesto, ella entro, sabiendo que Kyle la esperaría.

...

Salio con su equipo puesto "Ya estoy lista."

El rubio respiro profundamente, preparándose mentalmente para esas infernales practicas "Bien, deberíamos estar en el Area de Entrenamiento en-" Se alarmó al mirar la hora en un reloj digital de la pared "¡2 minutos!¡Llegaremos tarde!" Exclamó con ese típico tono agudo de cuando estaba nervioso.

Ambos corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron, intentando no tropezar con sus propios pies mientras lo hacían.

Tenían una razón para estar tan exaltados, sabían (gracias a Catra) que llegar aunque sea 1 segundo tarde a los entrenamientos se castigaba con almenos 100 vueltas al gimnasio, y honestamente ninguno de los dos creía tener la resistencia suficiente para poder intentarlo sin que sus pulmones estallaran.

Fue un gran alivio para el par cuando se pararon en sus respectivas plataformas, haciendo que estas cambiaran su iluminación de rojo a verde.

Tras respirar un poco para recuperar el aliento, se pusieron erguidos, pero aun asustados por lo que tendrían que pasar otra ves tras esas grandes puertas de metal.

Ya todo el escuadrón estaba presente, bueno, casi.

"_Pss_ ¿Alguien a visto a Catra?" Susurro su compañera Adora, no queriendo llamar la atención de su entrenador.

Todos negaron con la cabeza "No, lo siento." Contesto Anisa. Dijo eso pero... "_Una persona menos que moleste a Kyle y a mi._" Pensó con algo de alivio.

*_Suspiro_* Pero siempre estaba Lonnie para seguir con el registro de mas días seguidos atormentándola, ya que por alguna razón acostumbraba a solo ignorar a Kyle, siendo Anisa el único objetivo de sus maltratos.

Estaba muy agradecida de que Rogelio y Adora fueran personas mas amables con ambos, para emparejar las cosas. Aunque no cabía duda de que los dos eran mas cercanos a Rogelio, mas que nada por miedo a estar bajo la mirada de Shadow Weaver por mas tiempo del soportable (osea, apenas un minuto) si estaban demasiado cerca de su cadete favorito.

Anisa dejo de lado esa reflexión para escuchar al Sr. Smoothscales "Atención, cadetes. La simulación esta por comenzar, e aquí el escenario." Toco unos botones en su tableta para activar una pantalla virtual frente a ellos "Atravesarán los traicioneros Bosques Susurrantes hasta el corazón de la Rebelión insurgente, Luna Brillante."

Ya le estaba alarmando el curso que tomaba esto.

Ahora mismo solo podían tragar duro y frotarse las manos con nerviosismo ante la sola idea de ir a ese horrible lugar que tanto les habían dicho que era el hogar del mal y las pesadillas.

Algo le decía que Kyle estaba igual.

"Su misión es derrotar a la reina de las princesas y liberar a Luna Brillante en nombre de Lord Hordak."

La misión suya y de Kyle era tratar de no estorbar a los que verdaderamente sabían lo que hacían, e intentar no ser eliminados.

"Los Bosques Susurrantes están llenos de Princesas; astutas y violentas instigadoras." El entrenador Smoothscales los miro a ella y a Kyle como si las siguientes palabras vinieran mas que nada dirigidas hacia ellos dos "Acabaran con ustedes si les dan la oportunidad, **no** se las den." Se aparto del camino mientras las puertas se abrían hacia el Área de Entrenamiento "Buena suerte reclutas."

Al entrar todos, la ojiverde busco frenéticamente alguna señal que la alertara del peligro que se avecinaba, aunque estaba bastante segura de que no seria capaz de reaccionar a tiempo aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Viendo que su mejor amigo se encontraba igual de asustado que ella, se coloco a su derecha, de esta manera almenos tendrían el apoyo psicológico de no ser los únicos del grupo temerosos por una simple simulación.

"¡Cuidado!" Grito Adora, alarmandola.

Noto como lásers disparados por robots de la Horda se dirigían hacia ellos, y que todos empezaban a correr para esquivar los ataques.

La pelinegra decidió seguir el ejemplo, solo para que a los primeros pasos chocara de frente con Kyle.   
Por suerte su choque no los tiro al piso y pudieron salir corriendo juntos de la zona abierta del campo.

Gracias a Dios había desordenados pilares de metal por toda el área, lo que les facilito un poco el evitar que los lásers les dieran.

Pero eso no ayudo en absoluto con su creciente pánico, solo podía gritar "¡Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos!" mientras trataba de resguardarse de los lásers.

Entre corridas, explosiones, y el propio ruido de su respiración agitada, pudo escuchar la voz autoritaria de su no-oficial líder Adora indicándoles "¡Vengan, por aquí!"

Sobra decir que todos la siguieron sin dudarlo.

Se adentraron unos cuantos metros en las instalaciones, pero siendo ella y Kyle los mas lentos terminaron por quedarse juntos en la retaguardia del grupo.

En una parte del trayecto, Anisa freno por un segundo, no tenia clara la razón en especifico aparte de sentir una presencia un tanto familiar alrededor. Pero antes de siquiera voltear para ver el panorama que la rodeaba, un láser pasando a un centímetro de su cara la hizo olvidar todo el asunto y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para alcanzar al grupo, volviendo rápidamente a la derecha de Kyle.

Seguían escapando de los constantes ataques, parecía que iban a lograrlo, hasta podía ver el final del-

"¡Gwaah!"

De repente se vio empujada al suelo cuando el cuerpo de Kyle la choco, al mismo tiempo sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

Se puso de rodillas mientras lidiaba con el impacto del golpe.

Y lo primero que vio tras recuperarse del choque era a su amigo tendido en el suelo. Inmediatamente se preocupo por el "¡Kyle!¡¿Estas bien?!" El mismo abrió los ojos, viéndose algo afectado por el ataque.

Todo el escuadrón se acerco a revisar el estado del rubio, aunque (con excepción de Anisa) no necesariamente porque les preocupara su bienestar.

El aun tenia atisbos de estática recorriendo su cuerpo "...Yo-" Quiso responder, pero un sonido negativo proveniente de su equipo lo interrumpió, a la vez que aparecía una X roja en su pecho, señalando que acababa de ser eliminado "Ay ¿Por qué a mi?"

Anisa dio un respiro de alivio, claro que los robots estaban programados para que el impacto solo liberara la electricidad suficiente para cambiar el equipo de Activo a Eliminado.  
Aunque tras pensarlo un segundo reviso su propio equipo, la falta de X en su pecho indicaba que seguía en juego, pero... "_¿Por que sentí la descarga si Kyle estaba en medio de mi y el laser?_"

Su mente se aparto de ese tema al escuchar un irritado "¡¿En serio, Kyle?!" por parte de Lonnie.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaban bajo un ataque de lásers.

"¡Corran!"

Por suerte Rogelio la puso sobre su hombro cuando todos escaparon, de lo contrario los robots la hubieran atrapado enseguida.

Al primer segundo le asusto el hecho de que Kyle se quedara solo con esas cosas, pero recordó que ya no lo atacaran porque el sistema lo clasifico como Eliminado al darle el laser.

Aun así le dio un pequeño adiós con la mano mientras Rogelio se alejaba.

Al salir del bosque metálico, llegaron a un gran claro.

"¡Adora!" Llamo Lonnie con tono de advertencia.

Ahí fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que las baldosas hexagonales del suelo aparentemente se desprendían ante la presión.

Poco después apareció un enorme e intimidante robot listo para atacarlos.

Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, Rogelio dejo a la pequeña amiga que seguía en su hombro detrás de un pilar metálico "Ocúltate." Le dijo antes de volver al campo abierto.

"¡R-Rogelio!" El hombre lagarto volteo a verla "Ten cuidado." Le dijo con una voz muy preocupada.

Ante ese pedido, el solo dio un pulgar arriba mientras volvía a la batalla.

Durante un rato, ella solo se quedo viendo como sus compañeros (especialmente Adora) peleaban contra ese gran robot, mientras ella se mordía las uñas deseando que no se lastimaran.

Lo raro era que, a pesar de estar alejada de todo ese peligro, la adrenalina hacia palpitar su corazón como si estuviera peleando cara a cara contra ese monstruo de metal.

Hablando de metal...escuchar el sonido de pasos robóticos la hizo apartar los ojos de la pelea principal, girando su vista a la derecha, por la zona donde Lonnie estaba parada.

Vislumbro a uno de esos robots del bosque metálico preparando un disparo a espaldas de la chica con rastas, cuya atención solo estaba enfocada en la batalla de Adora contra el jefe final de la simulación.

Entendiendo lo que iba a pasar, la enana de bufanda corrió con pánico hacia la matona "¡Lonnie, detrás de ti!"

Cuando el robot disparo, la morena no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, estaba demasiado cerca y el ataque furtivo la había sorprendido.

Sin embargo, Anisa milagrosamente llego a tiempo.

Lonnie tenia mucha mas musculatura que la flacucha de Anisa, por lo que cuando esta la empujo para apartarla del disparo, solo fue capaz de moverla un par de pasos lejos del ataque antes de que ambas tropezaran.

Les tomo un segundo procesar lo sucedido.

Bueno, eso y el echo de que los brazos de Anisa rodeaban la cintura de la pelimarrón.

Este ultimo detalle enojo particularmente a Lonnie "¡¿Que rayos?!¡Suelta-!" No pudo terminar su frase cuando una alarma sonó debajo de ellas, para que luego el pedazo de suelo caiga, tirándolas hacia un poso aparentemente sin fondo.

Lo bueno es que Lonnie fue capaz de reaccionar rápido, usando sus brazos y piernas para sostenerse de las paredes del agujero.

"¡Por favor, no me sueltes!" Suplico Anisa, que seguía agarrada de la cintura de Lonnie mientras miraba atemorizada la oscuridad aparentemente interminable del estrecho foso.

Aunque estaba claro que la morena no estaba encantada con su situación actual, tampoco hizo algo para hacer que la ojiverde la soltara, pero si le dio una mirada muy enojada.

Gracias a la gran fuerza atlética de la chica con rastas, y a lo poco que pesaba la pelinegra, pudieron volver a la superficie sin muchos problemas, con un poco de ayuda de Rogelio.

Aparentemente el ejercicio acababa de concluir.

Anisa fue empujada por una enojada Lonnie, a quien siguió con la mirada hasta que los desordenados pilares se interpusieron en su visión.

Cuando vio a Adora caminando a unos metros de ella, opto un poco insegura por ir a hablarle.

"H-hey Adora." Dijo, tratando de llamar la atención de la chica rubia, que freno su paso mientras la volteaba a ver.

La pelinegra se le acerco "Yo...solo quería decir que estuviste impresionante hoy, y creo que-"

Fue descortésmente interrumpida por Catra (quien sabe de donde salió) que tomo un extremo de su bufanda, para tirar de ella con fuerza y en consecuencia hacerla girar como un trompo mientras su accesorio se desenrollaba de su cuello, dejándola mareada cuando esto concluyo.

Cuando comenzó a orientarse otra vez, la chica felina le lanzo su bufanda a la cara mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Adora "Oye debilucha ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu escuálido amigo? Vi como una de esas hojalatas le pateo el trasero. Además, Adora y yo estábamos conversando." Hablo Catra con clara malicia en sus palabras.

Anisa se coloco devuelta su bufanda con nerviosismo, mientras mantenía la mirada en el piso "S-si, tienes razón, lo siento yo _eh_ m-mejor me voy." Y sin mas, se retiro del lugar, aun cabizbaja.

Pudo escuchar un pequeño intercambio de palabras entre Catra y Adora "Oye Catra, eso fue un poco demasiado."

"O por favor, no es para tanto ¡jaja, ni que pudiera hacer algo al respecto!"

Anisa suspiro desanimada, ya que sabia que Catra tenia toda la razón sobre ella: era patética, la más débil de todo su escuadrón, si no es que de toda la Horda "_Desde luego que alguien como yo no podría ser amiga de una persona tan asombrosa como Adora..._"

Mientras salía del Área de Entrenamiento, pasando por la ya familiar mirada de fría decepción por parte de su entrenador, se encaminó a los Vestidores para guardar el Equipo de Simulación.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, Kyle repentinamente salió del cuarto, claramente distraído.

"¡Waa!" Grito sorprendido en cuanto noto a Anisa frente a el, aunque rápidamente su pánico cesó, lo que se vio reflejado en su suspiro de alivio "Perdón por gritar Anisa, no te vi ahí..." Se disculpo mientras apartaba la mirada, avergonzado.

Sin necesidad de palabras, la pelinegra fue capaz de entender lo que le pasaba a su amigo, no era la primera vez que estaba así. Y por ende, sabia como hacer que pasara.

Sonrió de la manera mas amigable que pudo mientras pasaba su brazo suavemente sobre los hombros de Kyle."No tienes porque disculparte, se que te alteras luego de las practicas."

Lo acompaño a paso lento en dirección al Comedor "Así que ¿Por que no vas al Comedor a que te den algo de tu ración de vitaminas? Masticar siempre te relaja ¿no?"

Noto que el rubio sonreía un poco cuando la volteo a ver, claramente a gusto con esa idea "Si, eso suena...muy muy bien."

Ambos frenaron el paso, y Anisa deshizo el contacto físico con Kyle "Okey, te encontraré ahí luego de ir a los Vestidores."

De repente, los ojos de Kyle detonaron algo de preocupación.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para la ojiverde "¿Pasa algo mas?"

"Es que, vi a Lonnie entrar allí hace un minuto, y parecía mucho mas enojada de lo usual." Informo mientras frotaba su brazo con nerviosismo.

Era fácil entender por que el rubio se veía preocupado; el sabia (al igual que todos) que cuando Lonnie convocaba su mal genio, era Anisa quien pagaba en gran parte (si no es todas) las consecuencias.

Así que ahora era su turno de ponerse nerviosa.

Contemplo la puerta de los vestidores con auténtico terror, trago duro al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor frío bajaba por su frente.

Puso su mano temblorosa sobre la perilla para abrir de manera lenta y pausada la entrada, y así dar el primer paso dentro de lo que probablemente seria una futura escena del crimen.

Camino de puntillas hasta llegar a su casillero, lo abrió con sumo cuidado, y guardo con rapidez y sigilo su equipo.

Ni por un segundo pudo respirar tranquila, a pesar de que no había visto a Lonnie por ninguna parte de la habitación, incluso pudo haberse ido antes de que ella entrara...

Aun asi, por algún motivo cada momento que pasaba se ponía mas y mas nerviosa; como si estuviera a punto de-

"Ajam..."

Apenas cerro el casillero, de la nada apareció el tormento mas recurrente de su día; la chica que había la atacaba tanto física como psicológicamente por el mas mínimo rose con ella desde los 5 años: Lonnie.

Así que estaba mas que justificada para entrar en pánico "¡AAAH-!"

Su grito se detuvo forzosamente cuando la morena coloco su gruesa mano sobre la boca de Anisa con el claro objetivo de callarla "Solo te lo diré una vez así que **escucha bien**." Su vos era inesperadamente calmada, pero aterradoramente pesada y profunda.

Anisa podía sentir la furia aplastante que Lonnie despedía, y no seria una sorpresa que la chica con rastas pudiera sentir como ella temblaba.

"Si vuelves a hacer algo como lo que hiciste en la simulación; te quitaré todas las pecas de **un golpe**."

La boca de Anisa dejo escapar un gemido asustado, a la vez que instintivamente cubría con su mano la mejilla izquierda de su rostro; la única zona de toda su piel que estaba impregnada de pecas.

"**¿Entendido?** Asiente para decir que si."

La indefensa ojiverde acató la orden con un frenético miedo. Las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, mas que listas para salir.

Lonnie la empujo con fuerza contra el muro mientras salía del cuarto, sin molestarse en mirar a la aterrorizada niña que dejo atrás.

La misma se quedo sentada en el frío suelo, observando el mismo mientras respiraba pesadamente, como si el aire no le bastará.

"_Solo trataba de ayudar..._"

Se abrazo con fuerza a sus piernas mientras lloraba lo mas silenciosamente posible, para evitar meterse en mas problemas si la descubrían mostrando tal signo de debilidad.

Lo único con lo que podía consolarse en este momento era el hecho de que, en sus estándares, este no era el peor día que pudo haber vivido.

Para ella fue...un día cualquiera, aunque eso nunca lo hacia menos doloroso.


	2. Algo mas Fuerte que el Miedo

_Tonos negruzcos y grises, las pocos partes blancas presentes en la hoja se veían sofocadas por gruesas líneas sombrías. Todo enmarcado con nubarrones de oscuridad._

"Y...termine." Dijo Anisa mientras contemplaba algo melancólica y triste el mas reciente dibujo de su libreta.

Esta no era la primera vez que faltaba a la Entrega de Raciones para esconderse en la bodega del conserje y estar a solas con su lápiz de carbón y desgastada libreta.

No estaba arrepentida tampoco, este era su preciado escape de los momentos difíciles de su día a día: Cuando era capaz de derramar cada agónico sentimiento sobre el papel para disminuir un poco los que llevaba en su interior.

En ese pequeño cuaderno estaban 2 años enteros de pensamientos y sentimientos plasmados en incomprensibles garabatos.

Con su trabajo ya echo, escondió denuevo su preciado libro en el bolsillo interior de su chaleco, para después salir de la bodega y encaminarse al dormitorio antes de que alguien notara su ausencia (Aunque eso no era tan probable).

El ser un completo fracaso tenia una ventaja; y esa era la total indiferencia de los otros hacia ella.   
Claro, había personas con carácter como el de Lonnie o Catra que encontraban divertido burlarse de ella...hasta golpearla en algunas ocasiones.   
Pero con la mayoría de miembros de la Horda; si mantenía la cabeza baja y no llamaba la atención, normalmente ni siquiera reconocían su existencia.

Por desgracia, a pesar de la caída de la noche, los pasillos principales seguían tan concurridos como lo eran de día.

E incluso con su falta de presencia, que un cadete menor caminara despreocupadamente por ahí luego del toque de queda solo llevaría a un castigo impartido por la misma Shadow Weaver.

La sola idea de acercarse a la hechicera la hacia temblar de miedo.

  
Por eso lo que estaba apunto de hacer era dolorosamente irónico...

"_La cámara Black Granate._" Pensó, mientras miraba desde atrás de unas cajas de metal la compuerta que dirigía al santuario de Shadow Weaver.

Ni los soldados mas osados se atrevían a acercarse ahí, por temor a encontrarse con la segunda al mando de Hordak.

Además, la habitación que llevaba a su santuario conectaba 2 pasillos hasta el dormitorio de los cadetes en un camino significativamente corto. Lo que, en teoría, lo hacia la ruta perfecta para no ser vista.

Y subraya 'en teoría' ya que era un poco imposible escabullirse sigilosamente cuando el temor de que el mas mínimo movimiento sea suficiente para invocar a Shadow Weaver te paraliza.

Era como si cada sombra del lugar la estuviera observando, como un depredador a punto de atacar a su indefensa presa.

Sus rodillas temblaban, negándose a dar un paso.  
A pesar de estar dando respiraciones erráticas, se sentía sofocada.  
El sudor frío bajaba por su frente.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, frustrada por su estúpida decisión "_¡¿Por que me forcé a venir aquí?!¡Obviamente me iba a quedar paralizada!¡¿En que rayos pensaba?!_"

"_...Kyle se preocupara si no vuelvo rápido._"

Esa conclusión basto para que, por un segundo, sus temblores se detuvieran.

Sus pensamientos se esclarecieron lo suficiente para permitirle caminar unos metros en dirección a la entrada del pasillo.

Trató de conservar la cautela manteniéndose al margen de las máquinas y estructuras metálicas desplegadas por el lugar.

Cada paso la acercaba mas a su destino, muy pronto podría salir de este lugar para estar tranquila y segura en su cama.

Pero esa pequeña luz de esperanza se vio sofocada por una fuerza sombría a la distancia.

Antes de que su mente volviera a ser sofocada por el miedo, utilizo su ultima capacidad de pensamiento racional para colocarse detrás de algún tipo de artilugio mecánico de gran tamaño, suficiente como para protegerla de la vista de-

"_Shadow Weaver._" De repente, Anisa dejo de respirar.

Escuchó como la puerta del santuario se abría en el mismo segundo que ella se oculto.

Se tapo la boca con ambas manos, en un intento por evitar emitir el mas leve sonido.

No escucho pasos, solo el ligero sonido del rose de la túnica de la hechicera con el suelo. El mismo se volvió distante, hasta que lo único que envolvía la zona era un silencio sepulcral.

No pudiendo aguantar mas, Anisa volvió a respirar, aunque concentrándose en no hacerlo de manera ruidosa.

Cuando su ritmo cardiaco volvió a la normalidad, salió de su escondite y busco cualquier señal de la hechicera.

Se sintió afortunada de no encontrarla, tal parecía que se había retirado.

Sin embargo, con la calma vino una nueva sensación, no, siempre había estado ahí, solo que era opacado por su propio temor y nerviosismo.

Pero ahora, era tan claro como el agua.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la Black Granate (Shadow Weaver había dejado la puerta de la cámara abierta).

Solo recordaba haber estado allí una vez, de pequeña. Quizás era por eso que no lo recordaba bien, eso o su cerebro había bloqueado la experiencia (factible también).

Pero sus difusos recuerdos de la niñez no eran el motivo de su interés, sino la misma piedra rúnica.

Su entendimiento de ellas era muy básico, y posiblemente hasta inexacto, no era una enseñanza dada a los cadetes.

Por lo que había podido recolectar, eran una fuente de poder mágico, y solo había un puñado de ellas por todo Etheria.

Pero, wow, era extraordinario.

A pesar de estar a una considerable distancia de la Black Granate, ese objeto tenia una presencia abrumadora.

Y...atrayente, al mismo tiempo.

Luego de dar el primer paso en dirección a la gran roca roja, su sentido común la detuvo.

"_No, no puedo ¡es una locura! Shadow Weaver definitivamente me matara si me ve allí._"

Olvidando por completo el sigilo, Anisa corrió hasta el dormitorio, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar todo lo referente a la Black Granate.

Luego de correr por menos de 5 minutos, llego totalmente exhausta a la puerta de los dormitorios.

Se apoyo unos segundos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento y disminuir el doloroso ardor en sus piernas.

Ante el riesgo de que la encuentren, se adentro con cuidado a la habitación lo antes posible.

Camino lo mas sigilosamente que pudo para no despertar a sus ya dormidos compañeros, aunque creyó que no serviría de mucho teniendo en cuenta el buen oído de ¿Catra?

En cuanto miro por el rabillo del ojo, aun entre la oscuridad, noto que ni Adora ni Catra se encontraban en su cama. Pero no le tomo demasiada importancia "_¿Otra vez, eh?_" Ni siquiera se molesto en preocuparse en lo que les sucedería si eran atrapadas, el hambre y el cansancio estaban pasando factura.

"_Pss_, Anisa." Escucho a Kyle susurrar, haciéndola inmediatamente voltear a verlo, estaba sentado en su cama.

Se acerco a la litera, observando como su amigo comenzaba a rebuscar bajo la cama, y de ahí saco 2 barras de raciones envueltas en una servilleta "Las traje del comedor, no es mucho pero espero que ayuden." Dijo tímidamente, y manteniendo el volumen mas bajo que podía.

Anisa lo abrazo mientras susurraba un "Gracias amigo."

Se sentía afortunada de tener un amigo como Kyle con el que se pudiera relacionar y simpatizar; era como un hermano gemelo para ella, y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Tras quitarse el calzado, subió torpemente a la litera superior. Siempre batallaba para subir, pero era por eso mismo que le había cedido al rubio la cama inferior en primer lugar.

"Buenas noches." Susurro el rubio antes de quedarse dormido.

La pelinegra comió gustosa las masas de color gris, degusto el sabor insípido al que ya estaba acostumbrada y mordisqueo los trozos crujientes de la comida hasta que llego a su pequeño estomago, llenándolo.

Sonrió mientras se acurrucaba en la fina manta, demasiado cansada como para quitarse su chaleco o su bufanda.

\------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó tranquila y pacíficamente..."¡¿Qué paso?!" Salto alarmada de la litera al piso.

Ella nunca, NUNCA tenia un buen despertar en la Zona del Terror. Siempre se levantaba repentinamente por un ruidoso reloj despertador que les avisaba de un entrenamiento, o por una pesadilla ocasional, pero esto ¡Era ANTINATURAL!

"Las practicas se cancelaron." Dijo Rogelio.

Eso apago sus alarmas "Oh." Se rasco la mejilla, avergonzada por su arrebato "Y...¿Que paso?"

La mirada del chico lagarto adquirió un tinte de ¿preocupación?¿Por qué?

"Adora desapareció."

La mente de Anisa rápidamente se movió a las literas vacías de anoche.

La preocupación y la sorpresa inundaron su pecho "¿Q-qué? Oh no ¿Cómo?"

"No nos lo han dicho. Solo sabemos que salio luego del toque de queda y no a vuelto desde entonces."

"E-espero que este bien..." Adora no merecía verse envuelta en tantos problemas, realmente que no.

Kyle apareció a su derecha y tomo su hombro amablemente, calmando un poco sus nervios "Estoy seguro de que esta bien." Trato de sonreír y parecer convencido, pero esa fachada cayó casi instantáneamente "A no ser que se haya encontrado con princesas, en cuyo caso tal vez-"

Sus preocupaciones crecieron, Kyle tenia razón ¿Y si Adora se encontró con una princesa?¿Y si la capturaron? O algo peor...

"_Ajam_..." Tocio Rogelio, para luego cruzarse de brazos y negar con la cabeza, con el claro motivo de detener las divagaciones alarmantes de Kyle.

"¡P-pero es Adora, no tendrá problemas contra una princesa o dos!" Dijo el rubio, tratando de enmendar su error.

Ella se esforzó por creerle "S-si, es verdad." Se alejo de sus 2 amigos caminando a paso lento.   
Amaba a sus amigos, pero a veces ella necesitaba tomarse un respiro por su cuenta para armonizar un poco sus pensamientos.

Y esta era una de esas veces "Estaré en la biblioteca por un rato, si me buscan."

\-----------------------------------

Anisa tenia diversos métodos para alejar su mente de sus desalentadoras vivencias diarias. Ahora estaba en medio de uno de ellos: Leer libros.

Si pudiera, viviría en la biblioteca de la Zona del Terror.

No pasaba gran parte de su tiempo ahí solo porque era tranquilo y ni un alma se acercaba a ese aburrido lugar (Aunque no podía negar que era una gran ventaja) sino porque por medio del conocimiento podría ser útil y evitar que sus superiores tarde o temprano la desecharan.

Era como una necesidad para sobrevivir.

Por eso ahora mismo estaba leyendo por quinta vez el libro 'Maravillas de la Medicina' de 500 paginas.

Los médicos siempre eran requeridos en la Horda, y tan escasos como el numero de gente en las instalaciones que podrían ser clasificados como intelectuales. Ya que la mayoría apuntaba a convertirse en soldados y luchadores.

Aunque antes de poder considerarse a si misma como medica, primero que nada tendría que aprender a no 'reaccionar de sobre-manera'; como la doctora le había recalcado una y otra vez cuando trabajaba de voluntaria en la enfermería, buscando conseguir experiencia.

¡Simplemente no podía evitarlo! Permanecer calmada cuando una persona frente a ti esta herida era imposible para ella.

Pero nada de eso significaba que no disfrutara de leer, era fascinante de hecho.

Siempre estuvo presente el el fondo de su mente esa extraña necesidad de saber mas y mas, también conocida como 'curiosidad'.

Con cada nuevo dato que su mente almacenaba, se sentía con la mas mínima onza de seguridad, lo cual era un gran logro para ella.

Actualmente, no existía libro en esa biblioteca que ella no haya leído.

Lo único malo era que los contenidos de los libros se centraban en temas muy poco llamativos y hechos estrictamente para propósitos de enseñanza rígida.

De esa limitada gama de temas, su menos favorito eran las estrategias de guerra: Sentía un profundo pesar en su corazón cuando leía planes que hablaban de las vidas de las personas como si fueran vanos números. Además, dudaba que en algún momento le fuera a ser útil, ósea ¿Quien mandaría a este intento de cadete a pelear?

\---------------------------------------------------

"**Envía a la cadete Anisa al ataque a Thaymor.**"

A Shadow Weaver le tomó un segundo asimilar las palabras de Lord Hordak "Con todo respeto mi Lord, ella todavía no esta lista-"

"**Exactamente.**" Interrumpió con un tono ligeramente enojado que podía distinguirse desde el otro lado del monitor por el que se comunicaba "**Te di 13 años para convertir a esa criatura a la que tu le veías 'potencial' en algo de utilidad.**" Señalo con un metálico dedo acusador a la hechicera atreves de la pantalla "**Su mentalidad defectuosa la hace completamente inefectiva hasta como medica, sin mencionar su incompetencia a nivel de combate. La presencia de esa plaga aquí solo desperdicia recursos que podríamos invertir para entrenar a VERDADEROS soldados.**"

La mujer sombría coincidía completamente con el punto de vista de su superior, cada acusación sobre esa mocosa estaba completamente en lo correcto.  
A sus ojos, su nivel de incompetencia solo era superado por Catra.

A pesar de eso, trato de encontrar algo para reforzar su argumento. "Su carácter, aun no esta listo. Solo déjeme-"

"**¡NO!¡Será enviada a Thaymor para que, con algo de suerte, podramos limpiar a esa mancha de nuestras filas!**" Dijo unas últimas palabras antes de cortar la transmisión "**¡Es una orden!**"

La malvada hechicera solo pudo relegarse a los deseos de su líder "Que desperdicio." Pensó antes de salir de la cámara Black Granate.

\------------------------------------------------------

"¿Segura que estarás bien?" Le pregunto Kyle a Anisa, claramente preocupado.

La misma se coloco una mochila donde llevaba su equipo de primeros auxilios, junto con provisiones primordiales "N-no estoy segura." Dijo con honestidad y algo de miedo "P-pero el grupo de asalto a la fortaleza rebelde de Thaymore necesita un medico. Y según Shadow Weaver, soy la única disponible."

El rubio aun estaba sumamente preocupado; seria la primera vez que su mejor amiga estaría en servicio activo, y ambos sabían que la ojiverde no podría ni defenderse si la mas mínima adversidad se presentaba.

Por suerte, Rogelio (Con su armadura de soldado totalmente puesta) los tranquilizó a ambos poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del ojiazul, y diciendo las siguientes palabras "Tranquilo, me encargaré de que no le pase nada." Para luego mirar a la pelinegra y decir "Vámonos." Mientras se retiraba caminando a paso tranquilo hacia el Muelle de Squifes.

La pequeña medica empezó a correr a tropezones para seguirle el paso a su amigo, mientras tomaba con su poca fuerza las correas de la mochila que llevaba en su espalda.

"¡A-Anisa!" Llamo Kyle, haciéndola detenerse para voltear a verlo cuando estaba a unos metros de el "S-suerte, te estaré esperando." Dijo, con una sonrisa vacilante pero completamente sincera.

"Gracias..." Contesto, devolviéndole la expresión.

"¡Anisa!" Grito el chico lagarto, esperándola en la puerta.

"¡O-oh, ya voy!" Retomo su trote hasta que se puso a la par de el en los pasillos, donde tomo con una mano anhelante la bufanda echa por la única persona que la comprendía en totalidad.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

Ella y Rogelio tomaron un esquife junto a otros soldados para llegar a Thaymor con rapidez. Había por lo menos 15 de esos vehículos, sin contar todos los tanques y los robots.

Pero aun con todos esos números se sentía totalmente aislada, y con razón. Era la única de todos esos soldados (Sin contar a Catra) que no llevaba de esas intimidantes armaduras, o algún símbolo de la Horda en si. Presiente que eso fue a propósito, hasta con su ropa cotidiana es así.

Desde sus pantalones a su camisa, todo era unas 3 tayas mas grande de lo necesario, por lo que era bastante holgado. A diferencia de todo el resto de su escuadrón, a los que les dieron ropa perfectamente a la medida, mientras que con ella solo le tiraron cualquier trapo que había por ahí.

Solo otra de las pruebas de que no la tomaban en serio, nada nuevo.  
Así como las miradas inquisitivas de los soldados que estaban en el esquife, como si fuera un molesto mosquito, a pesar de estar sentada, abrazada a sus piernas y muy callada, sin molestar a nadie en absoluto.

Se dejo hundir en su cotidiana tristeza, mirando la cubierta del transporte mientras trataba de perderse en sus pensamientos, aunque con algo de temor de que también la regañaran por eso.

Repentinamente, un extraño sentimiento se asomo por su corazón. Era completamente nuevo, infundado y en cantidades ínfimas.   
Le daba una ligereza increíble; el único momento en su vida que ella recordara haber experimentado un estado similar fue cuando Kyle le regalo esa bufanda que protegía su cuello ahora mismo.

Levanto la vista para tratar de encontrar el origen de esta jovial emoción. Sus ojos inmediatamente se fijaron en un colorido y pacífico pueblo a la distancia, por algún motivo inexplicable, percibía que esa era el origen.

'Alegría' era la palabra que buscaba para este sentimiento (Según un viejo diccionario que había encontrado en un rincón de la biblioteca hace mucho tiempo), y se acercaba cada vez mas a el. Estaba tan 'alegre' que hasta permitió que una ínfima sonrisa adornara su cara.

Pero esta cayó inmediatamente al percatarse del porque el squife se dirigía ahí, al igual que toda la armada presente ¡Ese era Thaymore! Lo que significa que iban a- "_¡No...!_"

\-------------------------------------------------

Era una pesadilla, un horror absoluto...

El pueblo claramente inofensivo que hace 5 minutos rebosaba de alegría y prosperidad, se torno totalmente como un paisaje de miedo y tragedia.

Casas quemadas y derrumbándose, niños llorando, gente huyendo aterrada...de los Hordianos.

No podía pensar en nada. Solo miraba atónita el paisaje que la rodeaba, mientras sentía como las lagrimas salían involuntariamente de sus ojos (Por suerte estaba alejada de los soldados, y ninguno podía verla así).

Era como si estuviera en el lugar de cada una de esas pobres personas.  
Impotencia, miedo, dolor, tristeza...era todo lo que experimentaba en ese momento.

Tras unos cuantos minutos (supone) sin moverse de su lugar, los gritos cesaron, al igual que su inexplicable agonía sentimental. Por lo que su mente comenzó a aclararse, como si sus pensamientos hubieran pasado de ser un rio de rápidos traicioneros a uno con corrientes tranquilas.

Pero, por alguna razón, las lagrimas no paraban de correr con fuerza por sus mejillas.

Su mirada recorrió los alrededores cercanos, casi como si estuviera buscando algo, algo importante.

A simple vista solo había destrucción, y no se escuchaba mas que el paso de los soldados y robots de asalto.  
Sin embargo, de una choza cercana en pleno incendio, que parecía que se vendría abajo en cualquier segundo, escucho un débil y joven llanto.

Inmediatamente, experimento un intenso calor y claustrofobia, a pesar de estar en exteriores, a una distancia considerable de cualquier incendio.

Se alarmó al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba ¡Había alguien dentro de esa choza!

En ese momento, sus pies se movieron por si solos.   
Corrió mas rápido que nunca en toda su vida, y con ese impulso se metió al purgatorio miniatura.

El extremo calor que la golpeo directamente en el rostro, tanto que seguramente evaporó cada rastro de liquido en su cara (si era sudor o lagrimas no lo sabia).

Sus pulmones le dolían a cada respiración. Tratando de filtrar aunque sea un poco de aire limpio, coloco su bufanda por sobre su nariz y boca.

Busco incesantemente alguna señal de vida dentro de ese infierno, y la encontró a unos 6 o 7 metros de ella en un rincón de la vivienda, oculta entre fuego, humo y desastre.

Se acerco a la pequeña figura a paso rápido, con cuidado de no acercarse mucho al acrecentado fuego, y tratando de no perturbar la ya de por si débil estructura de la vivienda.

Al lograr acercarse lo suficiente, pudo vislumbrar a un niño con orejas de conejo y cabello pelirrojo.   
Aunque muy probablemente este no la allá notado, ya que su sufrimiento ocupaba toda su atención.

Se veía extremadamente debilitado, sudando mucho mientras unas pocas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, y los sollozos dejaban de salir de su boca, siendo reemplazados por una débil tos.

Estaba demasiado cansado hasta para llorar, y la inhalación de tanto humo lo estaba dañando gravemente.

¿Como lo sabia? Ella se sentía exactamente igual.

Aun con todo eso, obviamente no podía escapar sola y dejar que un pobre niño muriera (Aunque ella no estaba segura siquiera de que podría salvarse a si misma).

Sin tener tiempo ni consciencia para meditar otra opción, tomo al niño entre sus brazos y empezó a cargarlo en dirección a la salida.

O al menos, eso es lo que le hubiera gustado hacer. Cayó rendida a los primeros pasos, nunca había sido fuerte en ningún aspecto, y ahora menos.

Su mochila pesaba cada vez mas, y no tenia ninguna energía de sobra para poder quitársela.

Sus fuerzas se agotaban mas cada segundo, tanto que estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos y aceptar su inminente final.

Pero en cuanto vio los ojos desesperanzados de ese niño, que poco a poco perdían la voluntad de vivir...no pudo.

Esa mirada le resulto increíblemente familiar, si...la veía cada vez que se miraba al espejo luego de recibir una paliza de sus abusadores, o en Kyle cuando ambos fracasaban estrepitosamente en los entrenamientos.

Esa sensación de que fallaste, de que decepcionaste a todos, incluso a ti mismo, a pesar de haberlo intentado. Vivió toda su vida con esa sensación, incluso ahora, tanto se acostumbro que estaba bien con la idea de irse sin haber echo nada significativo en su vida, con morir fracasando...

Pero este niño...no merecía terminar su existencia con ese sabor amargo en la boca.

Y ella era la única que podía evitarlo.

Como si fuera un milagro, pudo ponerse de pie.

Caminando tambaleante, recibiendo de lleno ese sofocante calor y llenando de humo sus pulmones. Tomo al niño por el tobillo y contra todo pronostico, avanzó directa y lentamente a la salida.

A este punto, sentía como su cerebro se apagaba, se forzó a mantenerse en movimiento a pesar de que su vista comenzaba a nublarse y la gravedad la empujaba hacia abajo.

Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, la sensación calor abrazador abandono su piel, al igual que el humo en su aire.  
Eso si, el dolor y cansancio le dieron con todo tras comprobar que esa joven alma inocente estaba a salvo en medio de un camino de tierra de lo que quedaba del pueblo de Thaymor.

Se vino abajo con todo el poder de la gravedad, al igual que esa choza unos segundos después.

Se quedo allí, junto al niño que aparentemente había logrado salvar.

La poca consciencia que le quedaba no daba para mas.

Lo ultimo que vislumbraron sus irritados ojos fueron una mancha púrpura y otra oscura con dorado brillante que se aproximaban a velocidad.

Después, nada.


	3. Puntos de Vista [Parte 1°]

_"¡Mas firmes!¡Mas fuertes!¡Mas despiadados!" Gritaba el entrenador con un tono militar._

_"¡S-si!" Respondieron asustados ella y Kyle, solo deseando que el Sr. Smoothscales dejara de presionarlos._

_"Para manejar de manera decente sus armas, deben tener un agarre estable y un ataque decidido." Claramente, trataba de instruir al Dúo Debilucho (como a veces los llamaban otros cadetes) "No hay lugar para las dudas."_

_Todos en el escuadrón recientemente llegaron a la edad de 10 años, lo que significaba que empezarían a recibir educación practica en el uso de armas, como los bastones metálicos (no sabia el nombre real) con los que peleaban ahora._

_Les dijeron que se colocaran en parejas, y por obvias razones nadie quería entrenar con ellos, por lo que inevitablemente terminaron juntos._

_Eso no les molesto al principio, de hecho, siempre trataban de quedar en el mismo grupo. Así no sufrían solos._

_Pero eso rápidamente dejo de ser algo positivo luego de que el entrenador señalara que las parejas deberían combatir 1 a 1._

_Anisa estaba muy dudosa acerca de eso de lastimar, aunque no tenia idea de porque, si todos los demás cadetes (¡Hasta Kyle!) estaban dispuestos a golpear a su oponente._   
_Pero para ella, la sola imagen de alguien sufriendo le daba ganas de llorar._

_Su amigo rubio solo parecía vacilar mas que nada por su incompetencia e inseguridad acerca de sus capacidades, además de el miedo a salir lastimado._

_Pero al final, ninguno tenia alternativa. Su maestro no dejaría de presionarlos para que se atacaran._

_Pasado un tiempo de intercambiar movimientos débiles y lentos, y con los demás cadetes retirándose a comer con el permiso del profesor. Este aparentemente se hartó de ver tanta incompetencia "¡Ninguno de ustedes se ira hasta que den por lo menos un golpe solido!¡Y mejor apúrense o no obtendrán sus raciones!"_

_Eso basto para que ambos se estremecieran, ambos sabían que los 15 minutos de alimentación que se les otorgaba pasado el medio día era el único momento de calma que poseían antes de continuar con su tormento._

_"Lo siento." Escucho murmurar a Kyle._

_"¿Eh?"_

_De repente, el rubio corría a ciegas hacia ella levantando su arma "¡Aaaaah!"_

_El miedo se apoderó de su sistema al reconocer esto como una amenaza, y cerro los ojos esperando por el dolor._

_"¡Aau!"_

_Al contrario de lo que esperaba, esa queja dolorosa no provino de su boca._

_Cuando se animo a abrir los ojos, frente a ella vio a un Kyle sobándose una pierna, muy adolorido._

_"Finalmente actúas como un luchador, cadete Anisa." Dijo el entrenador, con una mueca que muy apenas podría considerarse como positiva "Golpear en la zona desprotegida del atacante, me alegra saber que prestaste atención a las clases." Sin darle la oportunidad a su estudiante de contestar algo, se retiro, dejándola sola con su amigo herido._

_Muy lejos de lo que seria una reacción normal, Anisa sentía muchas cosas pero orgullo no era una de esas._   
_Sabia con creses que se trato de una reacción impulsiva al sentirse amenazada, realizo un movimiento errático que para bien o para mal termino por dar de casualidad en la pierna de Kyle._

_Pero el 'como' no importaba ahora ¡acababa de lastimar a Kyle, su mejor amigo! Se sentía horrible, no entendía como Adora y Catra lo hacían tan normalmente._

_Inmediatamente, se acerco al rubio para ponerse a su nivel y decir "¡Lo siento mucho ¿Estas bien?!" Era obvio que no, el golpe seguro dolía mucho, tanto que hasta ella percibía el dolor con solo mirarlo._

_Los ojos de Kyle empezaron a agüarse "Y-yo, yo-" Tartamudeo, al borde de las lagrimas._

_Anisa se percató de esto, y de inmediato entro en pánico "¡No no no, no fue mi intención!¡Por favor para!" Rogó a la vez que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos también. Su voz comenzó a flaquear "¡S-sabes que cuando *snif* t-tu lloras...!" Sin ninguno poder aguantarlo mas, ambos rompieron en llanto "¡...Yo lloro~!"_

...

Despertó con pesar en su pecho.

Sus ojos no tardaron en abrirse.

El jadeo que dejo escapar se interrumpió a media ejecución por su propia tos.

"_¿Qué..?_" Era todo el pensamiento que su mareado cerebro podía procesar.

Pasaron unos excesivamente largos segundos en los que sintió que sus pulmones buscaban escaparse de su pecho usando su garganta como vía.

Al calmarse la tos, su vista comenzó a enfocarse.

El cielo, por alguna razón, estaba mirando el cielo.  
Este era inusualmente hermoso, saturado de diversos tonos rosados y naranjas, y las esponjosas nubes eran el reemplazo de las habituales cortinas de humo presentes en-

"_Espera un segundo._"

En contra de su mejor juicio, e incitada por la curiosidad; hizo un esfuerzo para enderezar su espalda.

El mareo ocasionado por el repentino cambio de ángulo la hizo arrepentirse al instante.

Se quedo sentada allí por un rato, con la mirada perdida sobre la manta que aparentemente la había estado cubriendo.

Sus pensamientos se enfocaron inconscientemente en el aura de tristeza presente a sus alrededores, pero hizo lo posible para ignorarlo, descartándolo como otro de sus inexplicables cambios de humor combinados con la fatiga.

Sentía como poco a poco sus sentidos volvían en si, hasta que a los dos minutos ya era plenamente consciente de una cosa.

"_No estoy en la Zona del Terror._"

Solo basto una mirada del lugar para que esto se hiciera evidente.

Personas, había muchas personas allí. También carpas y asentamientos improvisados.

Parecía un campamento, pero definitivamente no uno hordiano, ya que no había ni un solo soldado a la vista, solo...personas.

Al verlos mas de cerca, pudo reconocer algo en ellas que hizo click en su cabeza.

"_Gente de Thaymore..._"

La ansiedad penetro en ella y de inmediato se puso de pie, aunque con algo de torpeza.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron un poco erráticas.

¿Que hacia aquí?¡No debería estar aquí!¡Esto era malo-!

Su arrebato freno tan pronto como observo mas a fondo el campamento.

Aunque cada individuo ahí tenia características físicas únicas, estos tenían algo en común; desesperanza, y tristeza.

Esas sensaciones impregnaban el aire, y como tal, se adentraban en ella cada ves que respiraba.

Mas de la mitad de los presentes estaban cubiertos en vendas, otros lloraban desconsolados, y unos pocos...ni siquiera parecían respirar.

Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse, y se tapo la boca con ambas manos para evitar que salieran fuertes sollozos.

Era horrible, como si a todos les hubieran arrancado una parte de ellos.

"_La Horda...hizo esto._" Fue una resolución innegable, ella misma lo había visto.

La manera en la que atacaron a inofensivas personas que no tenían forma de defenderse siquiera...

"_Entonces ¿Por qué me trajeron?_"

Su mente la aisló momentáneamente del exterior mientras trataba de darle lógica a todo esto.

Según le dijo Shadow Weaver, Anisa vendría para salvaguardar a cualquier soldado que pudiera resultar herido en la batalla.

La cosa es "_No hubo batalla. Fue una masacre completamente unilateral._" Reconoció con pesar.

No observo ni una sola ofensiva por parte de los supuestos insurgentes rebeldes, solo gritos y llanto.

Así que ¿De que les serviría un medico de campo? Eso solo seria una...carga.

A pesar de sus mejores intentos, fue incapaz de evadir la cruel verdad.

No la mandaron para ayudar, sino para morir.

Tenia perfecto sentido.

Por eso el Capitán de la Fuerza encargado del ataque no tardo en mandarla a "buscar heridos" apenas los incendios comenzaron.

Seguramente esperaba que quedara atrapada entre el desastre y fuera muy débil para salir con vida de el.

...Algo que casi es verdad.

  
"Pobres personas." Escucho a unos metros de ella.

La familiaridad de esa voz la ayudo a destacarse entre todas las demás conversaciones, y fue capaz de sacar a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos.

Se volteo en dirección de el sonido, incrédula pero a la vez segura de a quien se iba a encontrar.

  
Adora miro con tristeza y empatía a los pobres aldeanos, esto se mezcló con rastros de impotencia que la hicieron formar un puño con su mano.

¿Esto hacían las personas que la habían criado?¿Atacar pequeños pueblos solo por existir?¡¿Como no se dio cuenta antes?! Fue tan ciega...

Sintió una mano en su hombro.

Se volteo a ver a Glimmer "Es mejor asegurarnos de que todos estén a salvo." Dijo la princesa de cabello rosado.

Aunque no lo dijo explícitamente, era evidente que su nueva amiga trataba de darle apoyo, algo que apreciaba mucho teniendo en cuenta que hace unas cuantas horas se veían como enemigas juradas.

Bow le mostró una suave sonrisa, dejando en claro sus buenas intenciones "Y quédate tranquila. Cuando Luna Brillante se entere del ataque, proveerán a los aldeanos toda la ayuda necesaria."

La rubia se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Si, todo iba a estar bien.

¿A quien engañaba?¡Nada iba a estar bien!

¡Acababa de ser traicionada por su mejor amiga!¡Ahora tenia poderes mágicos que ni siquiera comprendía!¡Y estaba rodeada de un mundo del que no sabia absolutamente-!

"¡¿A-Adora?!"

Y ahora, a unos metros frente a ella, estaba _literalmente_ la ultima persona con la que esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar.

"¡¿Anisa?!"

No había duda alguna ¡Esa **era** su compañera de escuadrón!

La postura insegura, el tartamudeo, y esa poco practica bufanda que nunca dejaba su cuello.

Busco una manera de racionalizar la presencia de la ojiverde en ese lugar, pero esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al darse cuenta de las miradas atentas sobre ambas.

Adora se encontraba en una situación bastante sofocante; por un lado estaba su confundida antigua compañera hordiana, por el otro sus nuevos e igualmente desconcertados amigos. Y por si fuera poco, se encontraba rodeada de aldeanos que acababan de sobrevivir a un ataque a manos de La Horda.

Indudablemente tendría que dar una explicación a ambas partes, pero seria difícil hacerlo cuando solo mencionar a los hordianos indudablemente traería pánico.

Tras tomarse unos cuantos segundos para procesar la presencia de la otra, Anisa dio unos cuantos pasos vacilantes en dirección a la rubia "Adora ¿Q-qué esta pasando?¿Que haces aq-?¡Wa!"

La cadete estrella la tomo sorpresivamente de la muñeca, para llevarla con mucha rapidez y poco cuidado a unos metros del campamento.

Finalmente, se detuvieron bajo la copa de un árbol, escondiéndose de cualquier mirada curiosa.

Adora soltó la muñeca ahora adolorida de su ex-compañera.

Esta frotó la zona maltratada para aliviar un poco el dolor "Au..." Mascullo por lo bajo.

Aun así, la ojiazul escucho la queja, sintiéndose algo mal por su arrebato apresurado. A veces olvidaba lo frágil que era Anisa "Lo siento Anisa, pero tenemos que discutir esto en privado."

Antes de que la joven de bufanda pudiera responder, la She-Ra en entrenamiento saco a relucir la primera cuestión "¿Participaste en el ataque a Thaymore?¿Por qué estas en este campamento?¿Los hordianos planean algo mas?"

La mirada endurecida de Adora y sus frenéticas preguntas solo aumentaban exponencialmente la ansiedad de Anisa "Y-yo, t-tu..._am_-"

"¡Adora!¿Qué esta pasando?¿Qué haces?"

A su escondite llegaron 2 individuos bastante peculiares, en opinión de Anisa.

El mas alto era un chico moreno con un arco dorado en la mano, y un gran corazón estampado en su camisa.

A su lado estaba una chica mas baja que su compañero, pero que aun así superaba a Anisa por 1 o 2 centímetros. Tenia en cabello rosado con toques morados, y estos despedían ¿brillos?  
Esta ultima inquietaba particularmente a la pelinegra, ya que por alguna razón no pudo evitar relacionarla de alguna manera con Shadow Weaver. Quizás debido al aura sobrenatural que las rodeaba a ambas.  
Sin embargo, esa pequeña similitud se vio enterrada bajo las abismales diferencias.

Antes de que su mente comenzara a vagar entre especulaciones y sensaciones ilógicas, la rubia empezó una platica con ambos desconocidos misteriosos, que no parecían ser tan desconocidos para Adora.

"Bow, Glimmer. Es...algo complicado." La reciente portadora de la Espada de la Protección hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse y evitar mas confusiones y desastres.

"Bueno, entonces vamos por partes." Dijo la que muy posiblemente era Glimmer, pareciendo algo impaciente por respuestas "Primero **¿Cómo se conocen?**"

El tono tan rudo de 'Glimmer' le trajo un mal recuerdo relacionado con Lonnie, así que instintivamente retrocedió, a la espera de un golpe.

Todos los presentes notaron su reacción, y le dieron miradas que variaron entre pena, confusión y hasta...¿arrepentimiento? Eso era nuevo.

Adora la tomo del hombro con amabilidad, pero también mostraba atisbos de desconfianza ¿A que se debía eso?¿De qué se estaba perdiendo?

"Ella es Anisa, éramos compañeras de escuadrón en...La Horda." Aparto la vista tras pronunciar esas ultimas palabras.

"_Espera¿'éramos'?¿Como en pasado?¿Por qué?¿Y por qué se deprimió al mencionar a La Horda?_"

En definitiva, había algo de lo que estaba siendo ignorante aquí, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para preguntar directamente, en especial con estos 2 desconocidos mirándola como si ella fuera algún tipo de echo imposible.

La chica de morado la señalo torpemente "Esta chica ¿es hordiana?" Pregunto incrédula.

"Si." Contesto Adora simplemente.

Pero ambos continuaron analizándola de manera escéptica, por lo que la ojiverde se froto el brazo y aparto la mirada, tratando de calmarse.  
No estaba acostumbrada a la atención tan rigurosa.

Esta vez fue el chico de las flechas quien dio a conocer su incertidumbre "Ósea, la chica a tu lado, a la que vimos salvando a un niño de un incendio ¿Creció contigo en la Zona del Terror?"

Adora estaba desconcertada ante esa descripción "Pues..." Se giro a ver a Anisa, como buscando una respuesta de su parte. Ante esto, la misma solo asintió, confirmando el echo "Parece que si."

La pareja de extraños se miraron entre si, aun no del todo convencidos.

Mirándose a si misma, realmente no los culpaba por ser escépticos en cuanto a sus orígenes.  
La gran mayoría de Hordianos era fuertes, seguros y agiles. Ella era justo lo contrario a eso.

Aunque ¿Como sabían lo de ella y el incendio? Quienes la salvaron de quedar inconsciente en medio del asedio les contó acerca de eso-

Una imagen hizo click en su cabeza. De un segundo antes de perder el conocimiento: El par de siluetas borrosas y colores de tonalidad confusa encajaron perfectamente con el dueto de desconocidos frente a ella.

"_Ellos me...¿salvaron?_"

"¡Aaarghh!"

El fuerte grito de dolor llamo la atención de todo el grupo, quienes inmediatamente volvieron a las cercanías del campamento, compartiendo la preocupación por lo sucedido.

"¡Algún curandero, venga por favor!"

La imagen era impactante.

Un hombre mayor estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, haciendo un esfuerzo para no gritar de dolor ante la quemadura que se extendía por la derecha de su torso.

La mujer a su lado siguió tratando desesperadamente de ayudarlo con los pocos recursos médicos que tenia a la mano, todo mientras aun llamaba angustiada a alguna ayuda medica.

Siendo demasiado desgarrador para ella ver al pobre hombre sufrir, busco en los alrededores a alguien que pudiera ayudar al herido.

Pero todo en ese campamento era un caos, todos los curanderos y recursos de medicina estaban siendo ocupados en casos igual de importantes que este.

Nadie vendría a ayudarlo, y la mujer a su lado parecía empezar a perder su capacidad de raciocinio.  
Si alguien no ofrecía un tratamiento de manera diligente, el sufrimiento de ese hombre solo iba a empeorar.

A unos metros de distancia, Anisa divisó su mochila. Esa mochila que poseía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, perfecto para estas circunstancias.

Sin detenerse a pensar que hará a futuro, se alejo corriendo del grupo en busca de su mochila, ignorando las llamadas de Adora.

Se esforzó por abrirse paso a través de la muchedumbre de gente, y por primera vez no se preocupo por pedir perdón cada vez que chocaba con alguien.

Tomo su bolsa de al lado de lo que antes fue su camilla improvisada y salió disparada de regreso con el herido.

En cuestión de segundos estaba arrodillada al costado del herido, y retiro con una apresurada amabilidad las manos de la desconsolada mujer.

Saco el botiquín de primeros auxilios de su mochila "Soy medica." Anuncio, utilizando lo mejor que pudo ese tono de voz suave que siempre usaba para calmar a Kyle.

Sin esperar una respuesta de la mujer, Anisa inspeccionó cuidadosamente la herida.

Y fue un grave error.

En el segundo que visualizo el daño, su mente automáticamente pensó en el tremendo dolor que debe estar sintiendo este pobre señor.

Fue como en sus experiencias previas en la enfermería de la Zona del Terror. Se repitió el mismo patrón de todas las veces que se encontraba con un herido:

Sus manos temblaron de manera incontrolable.

Las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron erráticas ante el repentino dolor en una parte de su cuerpo.

¡Siempre era la misma historia!¡¿Por qué pensó que esta vez iba a ser diferente?!

Unas manos también temblorosas acunaron las suyas. Anisa levanto la vista, para así mirar a la desconsolada señora que estaba frente a ella.

"Por favor _*snif*_ ayuda a mi esposo."

Las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de ambas, y ahí fue cuando Anisa entendió.

Esto era diferente a las veces anteriores, porque esta vez no habría una doctora gruñona que se hiciera cargo del herido mientras ella dudaba. El sufrimiento seguiría hasta que ella hiciera algo.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza en un esfuerzo por concentrarse "_Quemaduras ¿como tratas quemaduras graves?_"

Los recuerdos de cada libro de medicina básica que leyó a lo largo de su vida le proporcionaron una respuesta clara.

_ 1° Alivia el dolor con un paño húmedo. _

_ 2° Luego de un par de minutos agrega crema antibacteriana. _

_3° Vende la herida con algún material no adherente._

Realizo con el mayor cuidado que pudo todo el procedimiento.

Le dolía profundamente ver a alguien sufriendo así, pero era la única que podía aliviarlo.

_Continuara..._


	4. Puntos de Vista [Parte 2°]

"¿M-muerta...?"

"Todo simplemente, paso tan rápido...La perdí de vista, todo era un caos. Y luego, luego vino esa princesa-" Rogelio lucho por encontrar palabras, pero su propia frustración le impedía pensar con claridad.

Pero Kyle ya había dejado de escuchar. Su cerebro se desconecto apenas Rogelio dio la triste noticia, y aun estaba tratando de procesarla.

"_Anisa murió en el ataque a Thaymore._"

"Dijiste que la protegerías." Murmuró Kyle con un tono sombrío. Estaba cabizbajo, el flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

El hombre lagarto le dio una mirada triste a su compañero. El entendía lo cercano que era el ojiazul a Anisa "Kyle-"

Cuando este lo volteo a ver, Rogelio recibió una mirada de ira lagrimeante "**¡Lo prometiste!**"

El eco de su grito recorrió todo el dormitorio de los cadetes, y llamo la atención de los otros presentes. En especial de Lonnie y Catra, quienes estaban muy acostumbradas a un comportamiento normalmente retraído por parte de Kyle.

El mismo combatió con sus propios sollozos, y empezó a golpear débilmente el torso de Rogelio.

"¿Porque-" Golpe.

"no la-" Otro golpe.

"cuidaste?" Las lagrimas caían como cascada por sus ojos, y los moqueos hacían mas difícil el hablar con claridad.

El cadete lagarto hizo lo posible por mantenerse firme ante los sentimientos de culpa e impotencia, tenia que hacerlo, sino ¿Quién apoyaría a Kyle ahora?

"Entiendo que estés enojado, y yo no tengo excusa." Cerro los puños con fuerza y bajo la cabeza, decepcionado de si mismo "Según el Capitán; un rebelde acabo con su vida mientras intentaba ayudar a un soldado. Ni siquiera fui capaz de ir a buscar su cuerpo debido a la retirada ¡Si hubiera estado mas atento...!"

"Rogelio..." Dijo Kyle, sintiendo un atisbo de culpa debajo de su mar de tristeza e ira.

Lonnie soltó un suspiro irritado "¿Son idiotas?"

"¿Q-qué?"

La chica con rastas los vio con una expresión amarga, y se cruzo de brazos mientras decía con altanería "No actúen tan sorprendidos, era obvio que esto iba a pasar."

Rogelio dio un profundo gruñido y Kyle sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado "¿Como puedes decir eso? Se que no te agradaba pero-"

"No tiene nada que ver." La expresión de Lonnie se endureció "Si no hubiera sido en esa misión, habría sido en la siguiente." Su mirada se desvió a la litera que alguna vez perteneció a esa debilucha cuya sola presencia le irritaba "Siempre fue débil e indecisa. Personas como ella no sobreviven en la guerra. Su muerte prematura era inevitable, dentro o fuera del campo de batalla."

Kyle no creía poder soportar por mucho tiempo el que difamaran el recuerdo de su mejor amiga "¡Eso-!"

La cadete morena volteo a verlos con cara de reproche "¡Por eso mismo ustedes son unos estúpidos!" Los señalo con un dedo acusador "A pesar de que los días de esa enana estaban contados, ustedes solo- ¡Se encariñaron con ella! Y ahora están aquí ¡Sufriendo!"

La morena se retiro de los dormitorios a paso firme, y con la respiración acelerada por la ira.

Necesitaba ir al Área de Entrenamiento y golpear algo. Tanta tontería la estaba poniendo de malas-

"¿Por eso la atormentaste toda su vida?"

La monótona voz de Rogelio resonó a su espalda.

Lonnie detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, pero permaneció de espaldas a su compañero de escuadrón. Tampoco respondió nada.

"Querías alejarla de ti ¿verdad? Que te temiera. Porque no querías que te doliera cuando..._esto_ pasara."

Sus músculos se tensaron "Desde nuestra primera practica yo supe...que esa cobarde no tendría ninguna posibilidad." Finalmente, volteo a ver a Rogelio con una mirada sombría "¿En serio creías que me **gustaba** andarla golpeando sin un motivo claro?"

El individuo de sangre fría bacilo un poco antes de asentir "Es lo que todos creíamos..."

Lonnie dejo que una amarga risa saliera de sus labios "No me hagas reír, no soy Catra."

Volvió a alejarse, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en el piso "Aun con todo eso, la maldita miedosa nunca aprendió a defenderse siquiera." Esas últimas palabras que pronuncio adquirieron inconscientemente un tono mas melancólico de lo que hubiera preferido.

...

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias...!" La esposa del hombre lloraba de felicidad mientras miraba a Anisa.

La misma no sabia como reaccionar, jamás había experimentado una situación similar.

Aun así, sintió como si un peso invisible abandonara sus hombros. Acababa de ayudar a un hombre, que ahora estaba durmiendo pacíficamente.

Sin querer dejo salir un par de lagrimas de alivio que no sabia que contenía, y se apresuro a limpiárselas con su manga "S-solo me alegra haber ayudado."

La mujer murmuró un ultimo "Gracias." Antes de arrodillarse al lado de su amado esposo y tomarlo de la mano, a la espera de que despierte.

Se sobresalto cuando sintió una mano tomando su hombro, al darse cuenta este la soltó. Cuando Anisa giro su cuerpo para ver quien estaba detrás de ella, se encontró con el chico moreno del arco quien a su vez tenia a Adora y la chica de cabello rosa a sus lados "Oye, lo que hiciste fue muy amable." Dijo, mostrando una sonrisa amistosa y una mirada de aprobación.

¿La llamo 'amable'?¿Como cuando Catra la llamaba 'ingenua'? Pero estaba sonriendo, así que no podría ser un reproche como los de Shadow Weaver ¿Una sonrisa de burla? Quizás, pero no estaba segura. Se veía tan...diferente a la de Catra.

"_Sus palabras y sus expresiones no encajan..._" Reconoció Anisa, claramente confundida.

El mismo alzó una ceja y su mirada se torno divertida "Jaja ¿Estas segura que vienes de La Horda?" Susurró, no queriendo llamar la atención de los aldeanos.

El animo de Anisa decayó al suelo al igual que su mirada "Ya lo se..." Se abrazo a si misma mientras su conciencia se preparaba para mas reclamos.

El pánico invadió a Bow "¿Qué?¡Espera, no me refería a eso!"

Adora llamo su atención "¡Bow, _shhh_!"

Mirando alrededor, noto como algunos de los presentes lo miraban con cara de confundidos, entre ellos la chica de la bufanda.

El arquero se rasco la nuca con incomodidad mientras daba una risa avergonzada.  
Reconociendo que necesitaban un lugar mas privado para hablar y no molestar a los aldeanos en crisis, tomo a la pelinegra por los hombros con gentileza y se dirigió junto a ella a un claro alejado del campamento.

Pudo ver que la chica ¿Anisa era? se encontraba incomoda y tensa, además de confundida. Por lo que el miembro de la CFE (Comunidad de Fabricantes de Etheria) se propuso a dar su mejor y mas amigable sonrisa.

"Oye, no quería insultarte ni nada ¿okey? Solo estaba algo sorprendido de que hubiera Hordianos que se preocuparan por otros. La mayoría con los que me e encontrado son algo..." Tosió mientras se preguntaba como decirlo suavemente, ya que no quería que la medica se alterará como lo hizo Adora cuando le hablo de 'La Horda del Mal'. "¿Poco amigables? Algo mas como 'hostiles', como diciendo 'voy a golpearte en la cara' y esas cosas."

Anisa solo dio un comprensivo "Oh." Después de todo, ella ya estaba bastante familiarizada con ese tipo de Hordianos (gracias a Catra y Lonnie). Aun así, era algo desconcertante la expresión que ese chico había tenido cuando la llamo 'amable'. Acaso el consideraba preocuparse por alguien que no sea uno mismo es...¿algo bueno?

"Eso es decirlo suavemente." Comento Glimmer, algo molesta por las divagaciones de su mejor amigo.

"¡Glimmer!" Reprocho Bow.

"¿Qué? Digo la verdad."

"Aun así..."

Adora estaba apartada de la conversación, mirando fijamente a su ex-compañera de escuadrón, visiblemente pensativa.  
Para este punto, era obvio que Anisa no estaba realizando ningún plan Hordiano de ningún tipo; termino aquí por coincidencia, por lo que seguramente nadie sabia donde se encontraba. Al menos podrían estar seguros de que no serian atacados por La Horda en el futuro inmediato.

La Horda, en quienes ella había creído ciegamente debido a las numerosas mentiras que la fueron adoctrinando. Y no era la única.

Esas mentiras que los mayores le contaron sobre toda Etheria estaban clavadas en la mente de cada cadete...eso incluía a Anisa.

Desde que tenia memoria, la ojiverde había sido amable y considerada con todos, a pesar de no tener la fuerza mental o física para respaldar esas actitudes.

Aun así, estaba siendo forzada a pelear en una guerra de la que no sabia nada.

Llego a una conclusión solida "_Anisa merece la verdad._" Simplemente, esta pequeña no merecía pasar el resto de sus días con una venda sobre los ojos.

Camino firmemente hacia Anisa, y se planto frente a ella "Anisa, hay algo importante que debo decirte." Dijo mientras la miraba con una firmeza aplastante.

"¿Q-qué cosa?"

Todos los ojos se fijaron en ella. Tomo una profunda respiración, esto no seria fácil de escuchar para Anisa, pero ella tenia que saberlo "La Horda nos mintió toda nuestra vida. Sobre todo; Etheria, las princesas ¡incluso de nosotros mismos!" Su mirada se clavo en el suelo, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños "Solo nos manipularon para que peleemos su guerra."

"Bueno...eso tiene bastante sentido."

"Se que es difícil de escuchar-¡Espera!¡¿Qué?!"

"Digo...el lugar donde nos criaron se llama 'La Zona del Terror', acabamos de atacar a un pueblo de civiles." Mientras hablaba, seguía escondiéndose mas profundamente en su bufanda "Además, había algunos libros que no concordaban del todo con lo que Shadow Weaver nos enseñaba." Aparto la vista con nerviosismo y empezó a frotar su brazo derecho en busca de consuelo para su incomodidad "Pensé que, si mintieron en eso, bien podrían haberlo echo con otras cosas." Ya no pudiendo aguantar mas la mirada atónita que los presentes le estaban dando, dejo de divagar y se apresuro a terminar su explicación "La moralidad de La Horda siempre me pareció algo...turbia."

La ojiverde sintió la repentina necesidad de pedir perdón.  
Nunca jamás había dejado salir su incertidumbre con respecto a la Horda, al menos no en palabras; hacerlo era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte en la Zona del Terror.

Adora por su parte, se había quedado en blanco "_Primero Catra y ahora Anisa ¡¿Acaso soy la única que no lo sabia?!_"

"Si ya sabias todo eso ¿Por que te quedaste?" Pregunto el moreno mientras le daba una mirada de lástima.

Adora y Rogelio la veían así a veces.

Sin embargo, esta era mucho mas suave y concisa a la vez "_Sus expresiones son muy inusuales..._" Reconoció Anisa por segunda vez ese día.

Volviendo a la pregunta en sí, la pelinegra solo encontró una respuesta. Bajo la cabeza mientras dejaba salir su tristeza con un largo suspiro "Realmente no tenia opción."

Desde siempre supo que alguien como ella nunca podría lograr nada por si sola.  
A pesar de todo lo que leía, la desinformación hizo que su idea de lo que era el mundo de Etheria fuera muy vaga, y mas teniendo en cuenta que nunca salió de los terrenos de la Zona del Terror.

Si ella intentara escapar de los Hordianos, no duraría una semana. Seguramente se vería envuelta en los desastres provocados por la guerra descomunal que azota al planeta, muriendo de hambruna, o literalmente cual otra situación peligrosa imaginable.

Al final, permanecer con La Horda era la única alternativa para mantenerse con vida...por muy miserable que fuera la misma.

  
Sin necesidad de una explicación mas amplia, Bow comprendió (aunque sea de manera superficial) la situación de Anisa.  
El supuso que tuvo la misma crianza que Adora, quien demostraba no conocer nada mas haya de la Zona del Terror (¡Ni siquiera sabia que era un cumpleaños!).  
Y cuando te dan a escoger entre algo conocido y un completo enigma; el miedo naturalmente te hace escoger lo primero.

Sin embargo, ahora el puede darle a esta chica la oportunidad conocer algo mejor.

"Bueno, quizás tengas una ahora: Ven con nosotros."

Ante esa propuesta Anisa solo pudo pronunciar un desorientado "¿Eh?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamaron Adora y Glimmer.

"Digo que no tienes que volver con los Hordianos. Puedes acompañarnos-"

Glimmer interrumpió sus palabras al tirar de su brazo "Bow ¿Podemos hablar un momento?" Por el tono y la mirada de su mas antigua amiga, Bow anticipaba la disconformidad de la misma.

Sin esperar una respuesta, la princesa alejo al arquero a unos metros de Anisa. Adora se unió a ellos.

"Muy bien ¿Cuál es la gran idea?¿Por qué le propones eso?" Reclamo la pelirosa. La rubia por su parte solo lo miro fijamente, exigiendo una explicación.

"Bueno, no podemos dejarla volver a la Zona del Terror." No era necesario justificar eso.  
Incluso si Bow y Glimmer nunca habían estado ahí, era evidente para todos que el hogar de los Hordianos era un terrible lugar para vivir.

"Tienes razón, pero eso no significa que estará mejor con nosotros." Adora sabia que para Anisa cualquier lugar donde haya el mínimo conflicto era una pesadilla, por lo que llevar a la niña a **la Base Rebelde** no parecía una opción viable.

Glimmer apoyaba esa moción. Luna Brillante era el centro de la guerra, traer a una persona que bien podría tenerle miedo a su propia sombra era una **mala** idea "Exacto, mejor podríamos dejarla aquí con los aldeanos; ellos la cuidarán."

Bow la miro como si hubiera contado un mal chiste "Glimmer, mírala."

Todos voltearon a ver a la pelinegra, quien estaba observando con algo de fascinación el entorno silvestre que la rodeaba.  
Al percatarse de sus miradas, retrocedió un paso y patéticamente desvió la vista al suelo.

El Escuadrón de Mejores Amigos volvió a debatir "No conoce nada. Seria demasiado abrumador estar rodeada enteramente de cosas y personas que no conoce." El moreno volteo a ver a Adora "Ustedes crecieron juntas ¿no? Si viene con nosotros, al menos tendrá una cara conocida para sentirse mas segura."

Bow estaba en lo correcto, Anisa podría sufrir un ataque de nervios por ser lanzada sola a un ambiente completamente nuevo, y en el peor de los casos trataría de volver a la Zona del Terror.  
Además, esta chica había sido su compañera desde que eran niños; si alguien debía cuidar de Anisa era ella.

Sonrió al ver que Adora ya estaba convencida "Además, seria bueno tener un medico de campo en el equipo." Dijo con optimismo.

Ambas chicas lo miraron con incertidumbre "Okey, ahora **oficialmente** me perdiste ¡¿Planeas que se una a la Rebelión?!" Reclamo la princesa de Luna Brillante con voz estridente.

El chico corazón levanto el pulgar en señal de afirmación "Positivo."

"¡¿R-rebelión?!"

El trio se alarmó tras escuchar el sorprendido tartamudeo de la pelinegra, quien ahora parecía estar a punto de entrar a la zona del pánico.

Glimmer se dio cuenta de su error "Oh-oh." Mientras todos miraban con diferentes niveles de preocupación la reacción de la ojiverde.

Anisa por su parte, dio un par de pasos temblorosos hacia atrás, tratando de asimilar la nueva información junto con sus implicaciones.

Su cabeza generaba mil pensamientos por segundo en este momento, y todos atravesaban su cerebro con fuerza, amenazando con hacer desaparecer lo que le quedaba de equilibrio.

Por eso aquel chico tenia un arco y flechas ¡era un soldado! Peleando en esta guerra descomunal.

Y esa aura sobrenatural que rodeaba a la pelirosa _¿acaso era una princesa?_ No quería creerlo, pero todo apuntaba a que así era.  
Si fuera un soldado como Bow ¿porque estaría completamente desarmada? Con magia eso no seria un problema.

Imágenes de un doloroso número de soldados heridos llegando a la enfermería pasaron por su cabeza a toda velocidad, generando lagrimas.

Ella no solo había escuchado de la maldad de las Princesas, había _presenciado_ sus consecuencias.

Rápidamente empezó a hiperventilarse, mientras que sus piernas se negaban a escuchar sus ordenes de huir por estar muy ocupadas temblando.

Estando tan concentrada en su tormenta de emociones, no fue capaz de notar la presencia de Adora hasta que esta la tomo por los hombros con algo de fuerza.

"Escucha Anisa, ni la Rebelión ni las Princesas son quienes la Horda nos hizo creer que son." Hablo con la mayor seguridad posible.

Catra ya la había repudiado por su repentino cambio de mentalidad, debía ir al grano con sus palabras, con la esperanza de que no pasara lo mismo con Anisa.

Señalo con la cabeza a los dos rebeldes preocupados "Ellos son buenas personas, no nos harán daño."

"_¿Buenas...personas?_"

No era posible; esos individuos, a los que fue educada para temer y odiar, participaban activamente en una **guerra**, un genocidio mundial.

Claro, la Horda era igual de culpable en su opinión, pero conflicto es conflicto.

¿Como podían personas que activamente lastimaban a otras por algún tipo de desconocido fin egoísta ser _buenas_?

Eran personas que promovían la violencia, igual que los Hordianos ¿Como podía confiar en-?

...Quienes la salvaron.

Se permitió observar a los rebeldes por un minuto.  
No tenían rastro de malicia en sus ojos que ya estaba acostumbrada a presenciar en la Horda.  
No desprendían ningún aura mal intencionada, como la que Catra parecía siempre llevar consigo.

Por alguna razón, era incapaz de percibir al par frente a ella como soldados despiadados; todo lo que veía en este momento era a las dos personas que la habían rescatado de todo el caos cuando ella estaba mas indefensa que nunca.

Y luego estaba Adora, la misma Adora que todos en la Zona del Terror alguna vez consideraron como el soldado mas fuerte y leal de la Horda...estaba defendiendo a dos rebeldes, uno de los cuales era presumiblemente una princesa.

La mirada de la rubia seguía puesta en ella, tratando de ser lo mas reconfortante posible.

Desde que Anisa tenia memoria, Adora había sido autentica en todo momento, esa era otra de sus infinitas virtudes.  
Y hoy no era la excepción.

"Adora ¿tu...confías en ellos?"

"Sí."

Esa respuesta tan súbita y simple la sorprendió un poco, pero al percatarse de la seguridad que transmitió en esa pequeña palabra, comprendió que eso era todo lo que hacia falta decir.

En frente de todos esos hechos, pudo respirar tranquila otra vez luego de un minuto de silencio.  
El temblor de sus piernas se detuvo y sus músculos se relajaron un poco.

No paso mucho rato hasta que su cerebro lo asimilara también: Bow y Glimmer eran rebeldes, pero no iban a hacerle daño, su vida no estaba en peligro.

Cuando Bow noto que las aguas al fin se habían calmado, se acerco a Anisa a paso lento, manteniendo una sonrisa sincera y comprensiva en su rostro.

"Mira, entiendo que todo esto es muy nuevo y repentino para ti." Procuro hablar lentamente para no despertar ninguna alarma "No se exactamente que te dijo la Horda de la Rebelión, pero debes saber que lo que queremos es ayudar a la gente." Su voz se volvió algo mas confiada e inspiradora "Al igual que Adora, o tu."

Bow no era ciego, el vio como Anisa había atendido a aquel hombre herido con gran esmero, algo admirable en su opinión.  
La Rebelión necesitaba a personas así; personas dispuestas a ayudar al prójimo.

"Por eso quiero proponerte que te unas a la Rebelión, nos serviría de mucho tu ayuda."

Claro, Anisa no parecía poseer ninguna habilidad en combate (lo que era un poco sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta donde creció), hasta era algo miedosa.  
Pero el tampoco había sido el Maestro Arquero y Genio Tecnológico de la Rebelión desde siempre, fue su coraje y el deseo de ayudar lo que lo impulso a ser quien era.  
Y si el lo había logrado ¿por que Anisa no?

La misma estaba ocupada experimentando lo mas parecido a un corto circuito que un cerebro humano puede experimentar.

"_¿Yo...con la Rebelión?_" La idea en si se sentía inaudita ¿Como podría simplemente pasarse al lado opuesto de la guerra?  
Significaría pelear contra la Horda ¡pelear! Eso era la antítesis de toda su persona.

Y aunque Bow tenia razón, no podía soportar ver a gente sufrir, ella era todo menos un soldado (Incluso si la entrenaron toda su vida para serlo, fallando en el intento).

Incluso si por algún milagro ella supiera como pelear, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo por la Rebelión (dejando de lado el echo de que la idea de lastimar a cualquiera la hacia llorar).

Aunque al parecer existían Rebeldes amigables y de buen corazón como Bow ¿como sabia ella que todos los demás eran así?

Independientemente de en cuanto confiara en cualquiera de los presentes aquí, no tenia pruebas tangibles u objetivas de que la Rebelión fuera tan honorable como Bow decía.  
Hasta donde sabia, podrían ser igual de desquiciados que los Hordianos.

Pero, de nuevo, no sabia mucho del mundo exterior.  
Siempre se le fueron negadas esa clase de información en la Horda, así que tampoco tenia razones para _no_ creer en las palabras de arquero.

Ella _quería_ saber.

A su alrededor estaba todo el mundo de conocimientos que siempre le habían ocultado ¿quien sabe todo lo que hay allá afuera?

Pero explorarlo sola era una locura, ya que no contaba con las capacidades necesarias para sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Pero Bow aquí le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de ver parte de ese mundo, Luna Brillante.

Aun tenia muchísimas dudas sobre la Rebelión, pero es por eso mismo que quería ir; no podía seguir viviendo con estas incógnitas, ya no.

Finalmente, le brindo al arquero una respuesta. Respiro hondo y pensó bien en sus siguientes palabras "Creo...que los acompañare por ahora." Dijo la chica pecosa, con mas calma de lo que pensó que podría, incluso dando una pequeña sonrisa.

  
No era una afirmación definitiva, pero fue suficiente para dibujar una gran cara de felicidad en Bow "¡Sí!¡Así se habla!"

No paso mucho hasta que el particular cuarteto (quinteto si cuentas al caballo) se encaminó rumbo a Luna Brillante, con un Bow muy contento pensando "_¡El Escuadrón de Mejores Amigos se hace cada vez mas grande!_"


	5. Primeras Impresiones [Parte 1°]

La caminata era mas larga de lo que Anisa especulaba.

A pesar de los constantes entrenamientos a los que había sido sometida con la Horda, la actividad física _realmente_ no era lo suyo. 

Y casualmente, la resistencia era una de sus mayores deficiencias.

Aunque las pequeñas conversaciones triviales con Bow, y la apreciación de la fascinante flora y fauna que la rodeaba la había distraído del cansancio los primeros 20 minutos, sintió como gradualmente su mochila de viaje se volvía mas pesada y la acción de poner un pie frente al otro se volvía cada vez mas laboriosa.

A la media hora Anisa ya tenia algo de envidia de la princesa pelirosa por estar tranquilamente montando a esa inusual criatura cuadrúpeda, aunque hizo lo posible por no demostrarlo, no queriendo llamar la atención de la rebelde de ninguna manera. 

Pero si era honesta, debía admitir que le había dado una que otra rápida mirada de reojo a causa de la curiosidad.  
Era la primera vez que veía a una princesa de carne y hueso.

Ciertamente no esperaba a un ser demoníaco de pura maldad como las de las historias de Shadow Weaver planteaban. Y, quizás era debido al aspecto demacrado de la chica (estaba incluso peor que ella), pero casi nada en Glimmer daba la sensación de ser una insensible luchadora de guerra.

Por mucho que le gustaría seguir reflexionando, el cansancio tras 40 minutos de caminata ininterrumpida ocupaba el 75% de su mente.

Al contrario de ella; Bow y Adora (y el mamífero que transportaba a Glimmer) estaban frescos como las bolsas de hielo que normalmente empleaba para tratar sus moretones.

Eso no era sorprendente en absoluto; Desde que tenía memoria, el atletismo había sido uno de los campos mas destacados de Adora. Y el físico de Bow por su parte dejaba bastante claro que el también era disciplinado con sus practicas, que seguramente consistían mayormente de tiro con arco. 

Pero eso no era relevante ahora.

Trató de concentrar sus fuerzas en acelerar el paso, ya que se quedaba cada vez mas atrás del grupo, algo que no podía permitirse.

Y aunque por su mente no pasó ni por un segundo la idea de pedir por un descanso, con Bow era otra historia.

El arquero había procurado mantener un ojo en Anisa durante todo el viaje, quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla a ella y a Adora con todo este nuevo y gran cambio.  
Por eso mismo se dio cuenta fácilmente que las caminatas no eran una experiencia fácil para Anisa. 

Contemplo momentáneamente un par de opciones:

Podría sugerirle montarse en el caballo "_Nop._" Su amiga pelirosa ya había ocupado ese puesto, y Bow sabía que la deficiencia de magia de la princesa no le permitiría soportar la caminata. 

Por un microsegundo en su mente, contemplo la opción de que ambas compartieran transporte, pero descarto rápidamente esa idea "_Seria muy incomodo para ambas._"

A el no le importaría cargar a la hordiana (o ex-hordiana) hasta Luna Brillante. Tenía fe en la fuerza de sus brazos y Anisa daba la impresión de ser bastante liviana.  
Pero, de nuevo, podría resultar incomodo para la joven medica. Lo mismo con Adora.

Aun quedaban 20 minutos de viaja hasta que llegaran a su destino, y si quería que su mas nueva amiga estuviera en condiciones para ese momento, pues solo había una opción viable con la que todos estarían cómodos.  
Solo esperaba que a Glimmer no le irritara mucho.

"Oigan ¿que les parece si tomamos un pequeño descanso?"

Adora solo soltó un confundido "¿Mm?" ante esa propuesta.

La chica montada en el caballo, sin embargo, escogió expresar su incertidumbre con una pregunta real mientras lo volteaba a ver "¿De qué estas hablando? No falta mucho para-" Su cuestionamiento fue interrumpido por el movimiento de cabeza de Bow en dirección a Anisa, quien a primera vista bien podría parecer que transporta ladrillos en esa mochila suya.

La indirecta era evidente.

Un gruñido frustrado se escapo de su boca. 

Ya empezaba a arrepentirse de traer a esa chica...

Inmediatamente se reprendió por pensar así.  
Sabia que ese solo era la deficiencia mágica hablando, pero no iba a ser una imbécil intolerante con esta chica solo por eso, la ojiverde no se merecía esa clase de trato.   
Incluso si creció en la Horda del Mal.

Dio un respiro profundo para disolver cualquier rastro de frustración contra la pobre chica "Bien." Con algo de dificultad, bajo del caballo sin nombre "Descansemos 10 minutos."

Todos en el grupo se estableció en un pequeño claro al lado del camino, con Bow ofreciéndose a tomar al animal de transporte por las riendas y atarlo a un árbol para evitar que se alejara, aunque eso no parecía probable dada su mansidad.

Muy agradecida por el receso, Anisa se libero de la carga de su mochila y se dejo caer sin ceremonias contra un árbol de roble a sus espaldas.

Luego de tres minutos, sus respiraciones finalmente volvieron a ser uniformes y tranquilas, y la gravedad ya no la amenazaba con derribarla al piso. 

Cuando su mente dejo de estar agobiada por el esfuerzo físico, pudo volver a enfocarse en sus alrededores.

Adora, Glimmer y Bow parecían haber entablado una cómoda conversación, una a la que no tuvo el valor de unirse.

Tan insegura como estaba con respecto a su situación actual con sus 'compañeros de viaje', prefirió enfocar su atención en el único individuo no humano presente.

Ahora que el mamífero de pelaje claro estaba lejos de la princesa Glimmer, la ojiverde no tuvo miedo en darle una larga mirada de apreciación al fascinante animal.

Luego de unos segundos de contemplarlo atentamente, la curiosidad la motivo a ponerse de pie y caminar en su dirección.

El equino no se inmutó por su cercanía, y solo siguió devorando el pasto a sus pies.

Acaricio con suavidad y contemplación el pelaje del torso de la criatura, disfrutando por primera vez de una experiencia tan nueva.

Ella reconocía que, a grandes rasgos, hacer contacto físico con un animal no era nada especial en realidad ¡Pero para ella sí!

Era la primera vez en su vida que experimentaba algo así. Para ella, esto representaba su primer contacto con todo aquel conocimiento que la Horda le había ocultado.

Adora, por su parte, contemplo ese momento como una oportunidad para poder hablar con Anisa.

Y es que, a pesar de haberse criado en el mismo escuadrón, ella conocía muy poco o nada de la pelinegra (aparte de lo básico que todos sabían).  
En la Horda, sus interacciones siempre habían sido a muy breves o sin importancia, por lo que no tenia una idea real de como relacionarse con ella.

Pero sentía que era su deber como antigua compañera de escuadrón rectificar eso.  
Después de todo, la pobre Anisa debe sentirse muy abrumada por todo lo que ha pasado en un solo día ¡La misma Adora aun trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos!  
Lo menos que podía hacer era darle a la frágil ex-hordiana una roca en la que apoyarse.

Saliendo de su charla con Bow y Glimmer, la portadora de la Espada de la Protección caminó en dirección al caballito. 

La ex-hordiana mas baja estaba tan absorta y fascinada mientras apreciaba a detalle al mamífero que casi no reacciono a la presencia ahora cercana de Adora.

Pero aun así, pudo escuchar cuando esta dijo en tono amigable "Es muy lindo ¿no crees? No hay nada como esto en la Horda; es un-"

"Caballo." El nombre del animal salió de su boca de forma casi automática.

Había leído de esta especie en ese maltratado diccionario que encontró en el rincón mas profundo de la biblioteca hace tantos años. 

Había leído ese fascinante libro tantas veces que había memorizado cada palabra, y significado de la misma, que este contenía.

Su mente, aun distraída por la fascinación a esta criatura, accedió a la parte de su cerebro que resguardaba lo leído en ese libro.

Murmurando para si misma las siguientes palabras "Mamífero équido de tamaño mediano o grande, con pelo corto a excepción de sus cola y crin (que son de color generalmente uniforme). Posee orejas cortas y cuello largo; se domestica con facilidad y suele usarse para la monta-"

Detuvo abruptamente su palabrería al percatarse de las miradas incrédulas y confundidas de los presentes (incluso el caballo parecía mirarla extraño).

La boca de Adora estaba tan abierta que fácilmente podrían entrar moscas "¿Cómo...sabes todo eso?"

"_Um_ y-yo, es que..." El nerviosismo paso a ser la emoción dominante en su cabeza.

Se detuvo a si misma de hacer caso al impulso de poner su mano sobre el bolsillo interno de su chaleco en el que se encontraba el diccionario.

No tenia un motivo razonable para ocultar la existencia de ese libro a los presentes, no como en la Horda.

Siempre especuló que ese libro desataría controversia en su antiguo hogar. 

Le enseñaba palabras que ni en sueños pudo haber pensado que existían; cosas que ponian en tela de juicio todo lo que la Horda le enseñaba.

Ese pequeño libro de bolsillo le brindo un invaluable tesoro: perspectiva.

Desafortunadamente, ese nuevo conocimiento vino con la realización de que las autoridades de la Horda no apreciarían tal cosa. 

Por eso mismo mantuvo todo lo referente a eso en total secreto: su libro, su vocabulario extrañamente extenso, sus pensamientos.

Ni siquiera Kyle o Rogelio sabían de eso.

Dejar salir así como así el secreto que había resguardado tan bien por tantos años, a un grupo de personas con las que honestamente no compartía alguna unión profunda...simplemente no se sentía bien.

Su mente busco frenéticamente una manera poco sospechosa de librarse de la pregunta de Adora, encontrando la respuesta en una curiosísima espada ancha que la rubia llevaba consigo. 

"Esa espada..." Preguntó a medias, observando el arma afilada con genuina curiosidad.

La mención de la misma pareció distraer al trio lo suficiente como para apartar los ojos de Anisa y, en su lugar, centrar su atención en el arma en cuestión.

Era demasiado vistosa como para ser una creación de la Horda, Anisa se percató. Además..."_No es una espada cualquiera._" La joven no tenia idea de las bases para pensar tal cosa, pero sus ojos por alguna razón subconsciente prefirieron enfocarse en la brillante roca azul-celeste incrustada en el centro de la guarda de la espada.

Adora se percató de que le había ocultado inconscientemente a la pelinegra ese _pequeño_ detalle.

"_Quizás sea mejor decirlo ahora._" Parecía el momento oportuno; Anisa se veía mas que dispuesta a escuchar (solo esperaba que se mantuviera así), y realmente no quería lidiar con un ataque de pánico por parte de la ojiverde si se volvía a transformar repentinamente en una mujer gigante súper-brillosa.

Esta iba a ser la explicación mas extraña que alguna vez a dado en su vida "Es una espada mágica...¿creo?" Se rasco con la nuca con incomodidad "Es algo difícil de explicar. La encontré en los Bosques Susurrantes y..." Hizo una pequeña mueca mientras esperaba alguna reacción de Anisa.

La misma llego con facilidad "¿M-mágica?" La curiosidad e inquietud imbuían la voz de la chica pecosa.

Y esa no era ni siquiera la parte mas rara del asunto..."Sí, me transforma en-" Una tos incomoda se escapo de su garganta "Alguna clase de guerrera de 2 metros de alto, creo que se llama She-Ra."

Ante los ojos de otro, todo eso pudo sonar como una completa locura, y Anisa por un segundo también pensó eso.  
Pero, como ya le era costumbre, su cerebro comenzó a racionalizarlo:

Adora fue a los Bosques Susurrantes (las fechas indicaban que probablemente fue en la noche de su desaparición). Esos bosques eran temidos en la Horda debido a sus propiedades mágicas naturales.

Gracias a Shadow Weaver (quien literalmente podía flotar y aparecer de la sombras en cualquier momento, ignorando cualquier regla de física básica), ella comprendía que la magia era un factor muy impredecible.

Por eso mismo ella la encontraba inquietante, pero no pudo negar los atisbos de intriga que lo acompañaban.

Pero bueno, se estaba desviando.

El punto era: Si había magia que te permitía ser literalmente uno con las sombras de la forma mas espeluznante posible ¿Porqué un artilugio mágico no podría darte cambios físicos notables como aumentar tu altura?

Además, Adora era muchas cosas pero _nunca_ una mentirosa.

Sin mencionar que dar origen a un engaño tan poco fundamentado y pobremente explicado no le traería ningún beneficio real ¿verdad?

Solo pronuncio un breve "Oh, ya veo." Camino tímidamente en dirección a su mochila y la coloco sobre su espalda una vez mas, comunicando que estaba lista para seguir con la caminata.

La parte mas curiosa de ella quería profundizar en este peculiar asunto, pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente desechado al percatarse de que la rubia parecía tener tan poco conocimiento del tema como ella. 

Y sabía que había dicho muy poco ante una situación tan estrafalaria, pero simplemente no creía poder aportar ningún comentario de relevancia, por lo que opto mantenerse al margen (algo en lo que ya es una experta).

Esa respuesta preocupó a Adora "_Genial, ahora probablemente piensa que estoy loca._" Dio un suspiro cansino y volteo la mirada de forma incomoda "Se que suena loco, pero-"

"N-no, te creo."

Los grandes ojos azules de Adora se hicieron aun mas grandes debido a la sorpresa.

Observó fijamente a la chica frente a ella con incredulidad "...¿En serio?"

La ex-hordiana mas pequeña solo dio un asentimiento en afirmación.  
Su mirada delataba su honestidad, pero también dejaba en evidencia su timidez y escasa predisposición de continuar con la conversación.

"¡Oh! Okey, entonces todo bien..." Rayos, ahora era ella quien no tenia idea de que decir.

Prefirió quedarse callada mientras reconocía silenciosamente que no tenia **la mas mínima idea** de como interactuar con esta chica.

...

"Oigan, lo logramos."

La fatiga que Anisa había recuperado en la caminata se convirtió en nada mas que una sensación distante cuando presenció el paisaje frente a ella y un pequeño jadeo se escapo de su boca

"Bienvenidas a Luna Brillante."

Las palabras de la princesa devolvieron la mente de la pelinegra a la realidad.

Ella no fue la única en percatarse de la belleza del reino "Es tan bonita." Dijo Adora con admiración.

"_'Bonita' se queda corto._" Reflexionó la ex-hordiana pecosa.

El reino de los rebeldes era _por mucho_ lo mas hermoso y magnifico que sus ojos habían presenciado.

Sus colores tan vivos y establecimientos cuya arquitectura rebosaba de creatividad lo volvían mas placentero a la vista, mas de lo que la Zona del Terror nunca fue. 

Pero la estructura que convoco a toda la atención de Anisa fue el gran pilar que se cernía frente al majestuoso castillo, resguardando una enorme y luminosa joya "_Una Piedra Rúnica_".

De vuelta en la Horda, Shadow Weaver solía contarles historias a los cadetes sobre la Piedra Rúnica de Luna Brillante, y como las malvadas princesas la usaban para abastecerse de su magia oscura.

Y aunque siempre mantuvo cierto nivel de escepticismo hacia los cuentos de Shadow Weaver, ella había asumido que todas las Piedras Rúnicas eran como la Black Granate: fuentes de poder crudo y amenazante.

Claramente se equivocó.

Al antiguo artefacto mágico le rodeaba un aura de luz intermitente que transmitía serenidad y paz a todo el reino.

Le resulto muy difícil de creer que este lugar fuera el corazón de la 'malvada rebelión'.

Pero hizo lo posible para recordar ese echo.  
No debía juzgar a un libro en base a su portada "_Especialmente cuando el contenido es potencialmente peligroso._"

Apartó la mirada, no queriendo ser seducida por el ambiente placentero, y en su lugar escogió concentrarse en las palabras de la joven montada sobre el caballo "Okey. Necesito ir ahí, recargar, y lidiar con mi mamá."

Un par de cosas de ese dialogo la desconcertaron, e inconscientemente trago saliva ante la mención de la mamá de Glimmer, quien muy seguramente era la reina de Luna Brillante.  
La Líder Suprema de la Rebelión.

"Ugh, será muy divertido." La chica con capa masculló sarcásticamente mientras dirigía al caballo a la entrada principal del castillo, donde seguramente se encontraría con la Reina Angella.

Anisa no se movió de su lugar.  
La idea de tener a semejante individuo frente a ella la ponía ansiosa de la peor manera posible.

Por eso fue un alivio escuchar las siguientes palabras "Ah, Bow ¿Llevarías a nuestras invitadas por la entrada trasera?"

"Oh, sí. Bien pensado."

"_Vaya que lo es._" Concordó mentalmente la ojiverde.

Podrían entrar sin llamar la atención y sin tener que confrontar a nadie, ese era un método que apoyaba al 100%.

...

"_¡¡¡QUE TERRIBLE IDEA!!!_"

La única razón por la que no estaba gritando con terror en este momento era porque temía que si movía un solo musculo de su cuerpo, las pocas fuerzas que ella tenía le fallarían y caería a su muerte.

Bow le hablo desde la ventana "Tranquila Anisa, tu puedes. Yo subo por aquí todo el tiempo." 

¡Eso no la hizo sentir mejor!

En lugar de eso, empezó a cuestionar la cordura del chico arquero por escalar la pared de un gran acantilado con nada mas que una fina soga para evitar caer a su muerte.

Adora, quien estaba abajo de ella en la soga, trato de darle palabras de aliento también, pero sin ser capaz de quitar el atisbo de impaciencia en su voz "Solo recuerda los entrenamientos de escalada de la Horda."

De nuevo ¡No ayuda!

Abrió los ojos, consternada "_¡Siempre fallaba en esas practicas!_"

Volteo a ver a Adora, en busca de un consejo.

Esa fue la acción mas estúpida que había realizado en su joven vida, y pudo haber sido la ultima.

Lo primero que vio al bajar la mirada no fue a Adora, sino una caída de por lo menos 50 metros de altura.

"_¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIRÉ?!_"

El ataque de pánico provoco que sus palmas sudorosas se resbalaran de la soga.  
Le fue imposible mantener el equilibro gracias al peso de su bolsa. 

La gravedad no tuvo piedad con ella, y cayó.

Solo un metro, antes de que Adora con su pensamiento rápido lograra atrapar su mochila con una mano, volviéndose esta la única cosa que mantenía a la pelinegra con vida en este momento.

Todos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, que Bow y Adora utilizaron para un suspiro de alivio mientras Anisa seguía atrapada en un ataque de pánico silencioso. 

Irónicamente; fue mas fácil y rapido para Adora cargar con su compañera de poco mas de 30 kilogramos de peso mientras escalaba con una sola mano, que sentarse y esperar a que la niña asustada se moviera.

Con ayuda de Bow, Anisa pudo pasar por la ventana hasta la colorida habitación de la princesa.

No es que la jovencita haya notado nada de eso mientras caía de rodillas al piso en medio de respiraciones erráticas.

"_Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos..._" Aún con su mirada perdida en el vacío, se puso en posición fetal y cayó de lado al piso "_Bullyng, llanto, dibujo. Bullyng, llanto, dibujo..._"

Tras un par de minutos, Anisa se encontró sentada en una silla, y abrazando fuertemente un esponjoso peluche de un hibrido koala-mariposa que Bow le había dado para ayudarla a calmarse.

Eso probo ser muy efectivo, ya que en menos de un minuto su mente volvió a aclararse y sus músculos se destensaron.

Y aunque la ansiedad ante la idea de estar en Luna Brillante no desapareció, hizo lo posible por mantenerla controlada, con el fin de mantenerse objetiva ante cualquier situación que se presente.

Pero claro, seria mas fácil no sentirse en peligro si Bow no estuviera revisando constantemente por la puerta.

Adora fue quien perdió primero la paciencia ante el incesante abrir y cerrar de la puerta "Okey, lo entiendo. Supongo que la gente de Luna Brillante le dará una bienvenida menos cálida a un par de soldados Hordianos de lo que me hicieron creer." 

Bow empezó a hablar con Adora, pero ella prefirió enfocarse en sus propios pensamientos "_Considerando todo, la hostilidad sería una reacción muy natural._"

Anisa no esperaba una recepción amistosa cuando llegaran a Luna Brillante, después de todo ella y Adora habían sido parte del bando enemigo.

Lo único que impedía que ella entrara en estado de pánico nuevamente ante la idea de estar allí, era saber que Bow y la mismísima princesa de Luna Brillante estaban en términos no-conflictivos con ella. 

El repentino sonido antinatural que invadió sus oídos la saco de su tren de pensamientos, mientras chillaba con sorpresa y miedo cuando contempló a la pelirosa aparecer repentinamente delante de ellos en una nube de brillos.

"_¡¿Ella puede hacer eso?!_" 

Bueno, la respuesta era obvia en este momento.

Su cerebro hizo lo posible por asimilar ese echo de forma rápida para poder enfocarse en las palabras de la chica brillosa.

"¡Ya llegué-!" Detuvo su carrera abruptamente mientras miraba con confusión a Anisa, o mas específicamente, lo que esta llevaba entre brazos "¿Por qué esta abrazando a Kowl?" Señalo a la chica mas baja, no enojada, pero sí extrañada por la imagen frente a ella.

Bow, que tenía conocimiento de que ese era el peluche favorito de su amiga, fue quien respondió "Lo necesitaba." Dijo por lo bajo.

Sin deseos de saber mas sobre el asunto, y con un tema mas importante a tratar, solo asintió y comenzó a hablar denuevo "Okey, mamá viene en camino pero no entren en pánico."

Adora entro en pánico "¡¿Qué?!"

Aunque ese era un suceso raro de presenciar para Anisa, ella estaba mas concentrada en su propia preocupación "_¡¿L-la reina?! ¡¿Ahora?_!"

"¡Dije que no entren en pánico!" Su contestación contundente hizo poco para amenizar la ansiedad que las dos ex-hordianas experimentaban "No te preocupes Adora, te amará. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es usar la espada para transformarte en She-Ra antes de que llegue." A pesar de su sonrisa, la pelinegra la percibía un poco bastante errática por la situación. 

"Espera ¿vamos a saltar directo a lo de She-Ra con tu mamá?¿Estas segura?"

La respuesta era obvia para Glimmer "Sí, no creo que mi mamá acepte el 'Hola, mamá. Encontramos dos soldados de la Horda ¿Nos las podemos quedar?'"

El tono de Bow cambio de escepticismo a reproche "Tienes razón en una cosa: son **dos** ¿Qué planeas hacer con Anisa? Dudo que ella pueda transformarse en una super-princesa con una espada."

"Nah, ella estará bien."

Bow frunció el ceño ante el aparente desinterés de Glimmer por su invitada no mágica. 

No queriendo molestar a su amigo, la ojimorada le explico su punto de vista "Lo digo en serio; Anisa no da la impresión de ser una 'persona peligrosa' exactamente."

Ambos voltearon un segundo a ver a la susodicha, quien estaba sentada pasivamente con las manos sobre las rodillas, y sin estar segura de como sentirse respecto a ser el centro de la conversación.

"Además, mi mamá **amará** a She-Ra, y Anisa esta...bien. Podemos decirle lo de la Horda mas tarde."

Luego, Adora y Glimmer empezaron a hablar sobre como convertir a Adora en She-Ra una vez mas, con Anisa tratando de mantenerse al tanto de lo que discutían.

"¡Confió en ti!" Declaró la chica de piel bronceada antes de teletransportarse a ella y a Bow fuera de la habitación.

La ojiverde parpadeo sorprendida y lentamente se aproximó al espacio en el que anteriormente se encontraban los dos rebeldes, este aun tenía brillos a si alrededor que rápidamente se extinguían.  
Aproximó cautelosamente su mano hasta las pocas chispitas rosas que flotaban por el aire, todavía muy asombrada y hasta intrigada por las capacidades mágicas de la princesa.

¿Tienes sus teletransportaciones alguna limitación de distancia?¿O de uso? Quizás a eso se refería antes con 'recargar'.  
¿Qué tan a menudo debe hacerlo?¿Todas las princesas están atadas a las mismas condiciones?  
¿Como se sentirá exactamente teletransportarse-?

"¡Por el Honor de Gray-!" El ruido de objetos siendo golpeados la distrajo de sus curiosas preguntas internas, y cuando volteo a ver que sucedió; se encontró con Adora tirada en el piso mientras en sus brazos estaban apoyados diferentes objetos pequeños y claramente frágiles de la habitación.

"Um ¿Estas bien?"

Aun estando en el piso, la rubia volteo la mirada "S-sí, sí. Totalmente ¿me ayudas con estos?" 

Con un pequeño asentimiento, la pelinegra recogió algunos de los objetos no identificados que Adora tenía entre brazos y cuidadosamente los colocó en un estante cercano, aunque sin estar muy segura del orden.

Adora entonces comprendió que, si quería transformarse en una mujer gigante con una gran y peligrosa espada, precisaría de un lugar mas amplio.

Por suerte, desde la ventana observó un gran jardín en el que Caballito estaba comiendo pasto tranquilamente "_¡Perfecto!_"

  
"Anisa, voy a salir ¿vienes?"

La misma volteo a verla, y lo primero que noto fue la túnica rosa que la ojiazul llevaba puesta con el fin de ocultar la insignia de la Horda en su espalda.

Lo segundo que noto, y que la convenció de _no_ ir, fue la soga que llevaba en una mano (la misma que usaron para subir aquí).

  
Al percatarse de la mueca asustada de la joven, ella misma respondió a su pregunta "¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, mejor espérame aquí."

  
Luego de que la portadora del manto de She-Ra llegara sana y salva a los jardines, la mente de Anisa empezó a buscar activamente algo que hacer.

Por un segundo, consideró divagar por la habitación, después de todo esta contaba con cosas bastante interesantes.  
Pero, reconociendo lo desconsiderado que sería hurgar en los que muy seguramente eran los aposentos de la princesa, rechazó ese pensamiento.

Además de que seria una pésima primera impresión para la reina...que viene en camino...

La resolución la golpeo mas fuerte y duro que un golpe de Lonnie.

Iba a estar parada frente a la **Reina Angella**; Líder Suprema de la Rebelión, Gobernante Inmortal del Reino mas grande en toda Etheria, y básicamente la Hordak de la Rebelión. 

"_¡La reina viene! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡¿Que le voy a decir?! ¡¿Debo arrodillarme o hacer una reverencia?! ¡¿Como se supone que me dirija a ella?! ¡¿Luna Brillante tiene otro tipo de reglas de etiqueta?!_" 

Quien sabe que pasaría si ella no era apropiada frente a esa mujer.

No había nada de información útil en ninguno de los libros que había leído (o en las historias contadas por Shadow Weaver) para lidiar con una situación como esta.

Claro, puede que la princesa haya sido cordial, y hasta amable ¡Pero nada garantizaba que su madre iba a ser igual!

Todo ese asunto de Adora y She-Ra era bastante incierto por el momento, por lo que no podía depender de eso.

Y aunque contaba con el favor de Bow y Glimmer, **la reina** era la autoridad superior.  
Y si esta era la mitad de despiadada de lo que era Hordak, era casi seguro que la mandaría a pudrirse en una celda ante la mínima falta de respeto.

Afortunadamente, la parte racional de su cerebro entro en juego y le recordó que otro ataque de pánico no haría nada para ayudarla.

"_Vamos Anisa, recuerda la rutina. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Hazlo despacio._"

Repitió esa rutina tantas veces como fue necesario para poder pensar claramente en una solución para su dilema. 

"_Piensa, se que la respuesta es simple. Cuando no sabes algo, solo debes aprenderlo ¡Eso es!_" Sabía que esa filosofía tenia muchos fallos y huecos, de lo contrario ella no sería tan mala en, bueno, casi todo.

Pero en esta ocasión particular, tenia bastantes chances de funcionar.  
Claro, eso si encontraba la fuente de conocimiento adecuada.

Obviamente no tenia el tiempo ni los recursos para encontrar y leer un libro sobre el tema, por lo que la única opción que quedaba era una rápida lección oral ¿De quién? Pues Bow.

"_El parece muy cercano a la princesa, por lo que debe tener aunque sea un conocimiento básico de estas cosas._"

El único problema era que el arquero había sido teletransportado hace menos de 10 minutos a una posición incierta.

Su única esperanza era entonces; buscar a Bow en busca de una guía, mientras rezaba a alguna fuerza invisible y desconocida que este no se hubiera encontrado con la reina aún.

Con esa idea en mente, abrió las puertas duales de la habitación para después de unos pasos cerrarlas detrás de ella. 

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo perdida que estaba...en mas de un sentido.

El pasillo en el que ahora se encontraba solo tenia dos direcciones posibles: izquierda y derecha ¡pero en su mente todo era un maldito laberinto! Y para nada hablaba solo de este castillo ¡sino de todo!

Todo en su situación era completamente desconcertante: sus motivaciones, su propósito ¿cómo había pasado todo esto? ¡¿cuándo cambiaron tanto las cosas?!

Era la primera vez que se sentía así: sin rumbo, perdida... "_Ugh ¿qué estoy haciendo?_" Puso su cabeza entre sus manos en un intento de mantener sus pensamientos juntos y su mente funcional.

Con esa pregunta, se dio cuenta de que había perdido uno de los pocos aspectos positivos de su antigua vida: su dirección.

Antes todo era tan simple; sabia que lo que tenia antes no era lo que podría llamarse una buena vida, pero por lo menos antes visualizaba un camino a recorrer.

¡Pero ahora ella nisiquiera tenía eso!

Por primera vez en su vida estaba sin rumbo...


	6. Primeras Impresiones [Parte 2°]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza!  
Pero, como disculpa ¡hice este capitulo extra-largo solo para ustedes!

El pánico y la ansiedad no eran sentimientos que ella desconociera.  
Había lidiado con ellos en innumerables ocasiones. Básicamente desde que empezó su entrenamiento como soldado, lo que la llevó a tener colapsos en los peores momentos.

Estos siempre terminaban en castigos y reclamos por parte de sus maestros y compañeros; por lo que, naturalmente, tuvo que encontrar un método para evitar el colapso total (o al menos retrasarlo lo suficiente para esconderse).

El método era, básicamente, ponerse una venda figurativa sobre sus ojos.

Su tendencia a ver el panorama completo de cada situación le pasó factura mas de una vez, llegando a ser abrumador para su mente en momentos de estrés. 

Por lo que la única solución era bloquear de forma voluntaria la información, esto a favor de su propia salud mental.

Desde luego, su naturaleza analítica jamás le permitía mantener esa ignorancia por siempre, por lo que tenía que recurrir a la segunda fase de su proceso: concentrarse.

De esta manera podía enfocar todo su estrés en un solo objetivo para distraerse de lo demás hasta que pudiera encontrar el momento para desestresarse.  
De vuelta en la Zona del Terror; este objetivo acostumbraba ser encontrar un lugar para esconderse y desahogarse en soledad. Ahora; era encontrar al amable rebelde Bow en busca de apoyo y consejos para su dilema.

Una vez que planteo esa idea es su mente como la prioridad tras una profunda inhalación, un problema fue sacado a la luz "_Sigo sin saber a donde fueron._"

No tenía ninguna referencia real para guiarse por los pasillos, y debiendo tomar una decisión. No tuvo mas remedio que usar su recurso menos confiable: sus propios instintos.

Había una numerosa lista de razones por las que no le tenía fé a tal cosa como los "instintos". Como el hecho de que los consideraba un arbitrario juego de azar cuyo único punto de referencia era la superficialidad y el mismo estado mental de la persona en cuestión.

Pero la mayor fuente de su poca fé en las "voces de su cabeza" era mucho mas personal...¡Sus propios instintos la conducían a situaciones peligrosas y desfavorables!

Ya sabes: cosas como tacklear a tu abusador (quien tiene el doble de masa muscular que tú), o correr sin cuidado hacia una casa _en llamas_.

La lógica y la razón eran casi sus compañeras de vida, pero a veces algo en su cerebro (o corazón, si quieres ponerlo de manera poética) la alejaba de ellas.

Y eso sin mencionar estos extraños impulsos que surgían de la zona menos lógica de su mente, que acostumbraban a manifestarse también como sensaciones y emociones de origen inexplicable ¿cómo en su sano juicio podría confiarle algo a sus instintos con sucesos como esos surgiendo de manera imprevista?

Si seguía así, probablemente hasta podría escribir un libro de la poca fiabilidad de sus instintos, pero en este momento era vital tomar una decisión rápida si quería evitar algún encuentro no deseado con algún desconocido.

Tras un pequeño vistazo a ambas rutas, esa parte irracional de su mente señaló el camino de la derecha como el mas conveniente.

"_¡A la izquierda será!_" 

\------------------------------

Todo se sentía incorrecto...No, 'incompleto' sería mas preciso.

No habían pasado ni un día antes de que a su escuadrón se le ordenara volver a los entrenamientos. 

"_¿A nadie le importa...?_"

Cerró con fuerza sus puños mientras la frustración inundaba su mente.

La noticia de la muerte en batalla de Anisa, que había sido tan devastadora para el, y lo dejó soltando suficientes lágrimas como para inundar los dormitorios de los cadetes ¿era de veras tan irrelevante?

Anisa, su mejor amiga, su casi hermana, la única persona en toda la Horda que le hacia sentir que pertenecía: **MURIÓ**.

¿Y ya?

Ni siquiera sabía que esperaba que pasara.

La noticia de que diferentes soldados morían en batalla, o en cualquier otra circunstancia, era cosa de todas las semanas.

Se veían a algunas personas tristes pasar por los pasillos por un par de días, pero luego todo volvía a la normalidad.  
Los entrenadores siempre decían que aunque era desafortunado perder _recursos_, la Horda (y por ende sus soldados) debía permanecer inmutables. Solo seguir adelante.

¿Pero como podía Kyle hacer algo así?

"¿Cómo esta tu herida, Kyle?" Consultó una voz reptiliana y profunda.

"_Ah si, la herida..._" Observó silenciosamente el dorso vendado de su mano.

Se la había echo en el entrenamiento de hace poco, aunque no estaba segura de como.

Hoy había estado completamente espaciado, y totalmente atrapado en su propia mente.

Todo el día era como un sueño monótono y olvidable del que no tenía control.

Rogelio se sentó a su lado en la parte superior de la litera "_La parte de Anisa._"

La mano vacilante del hombre lagarto se posó sobre su hombro mientras el solo continuaba abrazándose a sus piernas, sin siquiera encontrar la voluntad para levantar la vista.

El chico cubierto de escamas luchó por encontrar las palabras correctas para decir "Se que esto es difícil Kyle, pero saldrás adelante. Eres fuerte-"

_¡Ya no lo soportaba!_

Apartó la mano de un golpe, y lo miró directamente con sus ojos rojizos por el llanto "**¡No me des esa mierda motivacional para niños de 5 años!**" Su mente desordenada se estaba desbordando, dejando salir cada pensamiento y sentimiento que la había torturado por las ultimas horas.

"¡¿Fuerte?!¡**Por favor**! ¡¿Qué?!¡¿También crees que podría seguir corriendo si me amputaran una pierna?! ¡¿Qué podría tejer otra bufanda su perdiera un brazo?! ¡Pues **NO**!" 

Apuntó con un dedo acusador a Rogelio, cuya mirada parecía cada vez mas en conflicto. No es que Kyle se hubiera dado cuenta en medio de su ataque de ira.

"¡No tienes **idea** de por lo que estoy pasando! ¡Para ti Anisa era solo una compañera de escuadrón más! Para mi era ¡era...!"

"Se **exactamente** lo mucho que te importaba." Reclamó con fuerza el chico mas alto "Era tu apoyo. Alguien que te escuchaba y se preocupaba por ti mas de lo que nadie a echo."

Esta vez era el turno de Kyle para quedarse mudo.

Las garras de Rogelio empezaban a perforar sus escamas debido a la fuerza con la que cerraba sus puños "Tienes razón en que nadie podría entender por completo por lo que estas pasando." Le lanzó al rubio una mirada repleta de dolor y frustración, pero para nada vacilante "Pero **no te atrevas** a asumir que yo solo la veía como 'alguien más'." 

La confusión de Kyle, y su propia necesidad de sacar los sentimientos que había estado embotellando lo animaron a continuar.

"Ella era un individuo con muchas fallas." Frotó con melancolía la almohada de la litera, permitiendo a su mente hundirse por completo en sus pensamientos de la ojiverde "Pero contaba con una virtud invaluable, y digna de ser protegida: le importaba la gente. Encontraba admirable (por no decir peculiar) el como auténticamente le importaba a cada cosa y persona de la que tenía conocimiento." Golpeó con impotencia el fino colchón de la cama "Pensé que era algo que se debía preservar, pero cuando llego la hora de la verdad: **fallé**. No pude ni **intentarlo**..."

"Rogelio..."

\---------------------------

"_Quizás cometí un error..._" Reconoció la pelinegra en derrota.

Había pasado los últimos 5 minutos recorriendo los pasillos, y yendo en direcciones completamente opuestas de lo que sus 'instintos' le sugerían.

No se había encontrado con ningún otro individuo, y aún estaba debatiéndose si ese era un suceso positivo o no.

Hubo ocasiones en las que admiraba con interés al poblado de Luna Brillante desde las ventanas, en especial por lo relajados que todos aparentaban estar (exceptuando, por supuesto, el campamento de soldados de las afueras).

Observar a una cantidad tan sustancial de personas solo ir por ahí con tanta tranquilidad y naturalidad era una visión casi alienígena para ella.

Pero tuvo que detener sus reflexiones repetidas veces cada vez que escuchaba el eco de pasos a lo largo de los monumentales pasillos.  
Resulta que su vida de escabullirse y ocultarse en la Zona del Terror desarrolló un buen número de hábitos extrañamente útiles. 

Eso hasta que otro hábito, que en esta ocasión podría ser clasificado como una de sus necesidades mas inconvenientes, salió a la luz a raíz de un cuarto con paredes hermosamente decoradas. 

Se encontró cautivada por los diversos mosaicos de individuos con los que no estaba familiarizada (a pesar de reconocer vagamente a la silueta superior en la pared central).

_Arte_ era la única palabra que podría usarse para clasificar este trabajo tan bellamente logrado, convirtiendo una habitación con un techo innecesariamente alto en un festín para la vista.

Su mente rebobinó hacia la definición de la palabra que encontró en su diccionario "_Arte: Actividad en la que se recrea, con una finalidad estética, un aspecto de la realidad o un sentimiento en formas bellas valiéndose de la materia, la imagen o el sonido._" 

Retiró su libreta de dibujos del bolsillo interno de su chaleco y la abrió en una de sus muchas creaciones.

Nunca antes había visto nada parecido al arte en la Horda, muy seguramente debido a que esta practica no tenía ninguna cualidad eficiente que los favoreciera.

Y aunque técnicamente sus dibujos contarían como alguna forma de arte, estos claramente palidecían ante la magnificencia de esos mosaicos. 

Pero esto iba mas alla de los dibujos en si.

Se preguntó ¿Qué decía la obvia inclinación de la gente de Luna Brillante por el arte y la estética refinada?

¿Era una táctica para despistar a los intrusos y hacerlos bajar la guardia? Ineficiente e improbable.

¿Era la cultura de Luna Brillante basada en superficialidad? Una teoría factible. Eso explicaría las vestimentas coloridas y visualmente interesantes de sus habitantes-

"¡Oye!"

Un chillido asustado que fácilmente hubiera pasado por el grito de un ratón salió de su boca ante la llamada de atención. 

Fue bruscamente volteada en 180 grados por la mujer peli celeste que ahora la enfrentaba.

"¿**Quién** eres y **qué** haces aquí?" Interrogó con una firmeza aterradora la desconocida de piel oscura.

¡Había sido encontrada!  
¡¿Por qué siempre debía perderse y distraerse con las ideas que salían de su mente?!¡¿Incluso en medio de territorio de princesas?!

Mientras su cerebro (totalmente en pánico, cabe agregar) trabajaba al máximo de su capacidad para encontrar una salida de este dilema, lo poco que restaba de su capacidad cerebral sirvió para articular las siguientes palabras "Y-yo, pe-perdida, p-perdón am-" Los ojos insistentes de su interrogadora no vacilaron si por una fracción de segundo "A-_ayuda_." Rogó a nadie en particular con un tono ridículamente agudo, incluso para ella.

A la escena se aproximó una mujer con cabello morado lavanda largo. 

Posó una mano en el hombro de la aterradora peliazul y la alejó suavemente del espacio personal de Anisa, permitiéndole respirar con algo mas de tranquilidad "Cariño, tranquila. Es solo una niña, y la estas asustando." 

"Pero Spinnerella, ella estaba-"

"_Shh_, permíteme."

La 'niña' se encontró con la mirada amable de la segunda desconocida. Y con su cerebro terminando de procesar la información, logró mantenerse relativamente calmada cuando esta mujer se acercó a hablarle.

'Spinnerella' se inclino ligeramente para adaptarse un poco mas a la altura de los ojos de Anisa "Te oí decir que estabas perdida ¿A donde planeabas ir?" A pesar de todas las capaz de amabilidad genuina en su voz, la pelinegra no pudo evitar percibir la mas ligera onza de sospecha.

Sabía por experiencia que en situaciones como esta, donde alguien **quería** una respuesta; necesitaba ser concisa, directo al grano, y fácil de asimilar (eso si no quería recibir un grito o un castigo).

Tres cosas que en definitiva no describían su situación actual en absoluto.

No podía darles la verdad absoluta a estas desconocidas, por lo que solo quedaba la alternativa de _mentir_.

No era tan buena mintiendo como le sería conveniente en este momento. Era mejor _ocultando_ cosas que _encubriéndolas_, ya que siempre se ponía temerosa a la hora de respaldar esas falsedades por miedo a ser descubierta.

Por lo que, para apaciguar a sus interrogadoras y a su propia mente insegura; debería salir con una excusa lo suficientemente plausible y semi-honesto como para que incluso _ella misma_ lo creyera.

Para eso debería valerse de la información desplegada con la que los tres individuos en la habitación contaban.

Eso era: Ni Spinnerella ni su acompañante sabían nada de su identidad, estaba en el hogar de la matriarca de la Rebelión, y (en base a su reacción de hace rato) sabía que no debía estar ahí.

Tras unos momentos en mente, creía que su respuesta podría calmar cualquier duda que las mujeres mayores pudieran tener hasta que se encontrara en una posición mas favorable. De preferencia con Bow y la princesa Glimmer presentes para abogar por ella.

"_Pues...aquí voy._" Preparó sus cuerdas vocales para un tono convincente y finalmente abrió la boca "V-vengo de Thaymor, y estoy aquí para unirme a la Rebelión." Se reprendió un poco por su tartamudo inicial, pero gracias a la actitud agresiva que mostró la mujer de piel oscura hacia ella, existía una buena probabilidad de que este desvarío en su dicción fuera interpretado como una consecuencia de la intimidación (y lo era, aunque sea en menor medida).

Ante su confesión, ambas mujeres voltearon a verse por unos instantes.

La mas baja del par se cruzó de brazos con seriedad "¿Thaymor? Glimmer informó que fue atacado por la Horda hace unos días."

El pesar se apoderó de la mirada avellana de Anisa al recordar tan vívidamente lo sucedido hace menos de medio día "Sí..."

Su repentino tono melancólico atrajo las miradas de la pareja, y esta al percatarse de eso fue capaz de recordar su situación actual "El Sr. Bow y la princesa Glimmer me permitieron viajar con ellos hasta aquí para que pudiera desempeñarme como medica de la Rebelión."

Para validar su punto, sacó de su mochila su botiquín de primeros auxilios, encontrándose muy aliviada de que la Horda no estampaba su insignia en los aditamentos de baja calidad que le entregaban.

También se encontró muy impresionada de si misma por haber podido desarrollar un engaño como ese de forma tan natural, aunque probablemente eso era debido a que el 80% de lo que dijo era verdad.

"Ya veo..." Murmuró Spinnerella pensativa.

Aunque la historia parecía legitima, y dudaba seriamente que esta jovencita tuviera malas intenciones. De una forma u otra no podían dejarla deambular por los pasillos del castillo por si sola.

¿Y si la pobrecita se encontrara con un guardia que no esté dispuesto a escuchar su explicación?

Sabía que a Netossa no le gustaría que su cita se viera interrumpida antes de comenzar, pero debía hacerse.

Además, la verificación nunca estaba de mas "En ese caso, será mejor que te ayudemos a encontrarlos." Declaró con un tono amigable.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron en una muy extraña armonía su novia y la nueva recluta.

Netossa también hizo un puchero muy tierno antes de rodar los ojos, probablemente reconociendo que era lo mejor.

Anisa, por su parte, aunque algo inquieta por la idea de pasar mas tiempo con estos individuos (que ahora reconocía que emanaban una sensación similar y a la vez diferente a la de Glimmer). Se dio cuanta de que ellas eran su mejor opción para encontrar a Bow entre esta infinidad de pasillos

"Sería de mucha ayuda, gracias." Agradeció sinceramente, reflejando su felicidad por la mejoría de su situación previa con una pequeña sonrisa. 

La mujer le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa cortes "No tienes que agradecer."

Sin mas, el trio se puso en movimiento y salió del cuarto de los mosaicos, con una Anisa particularmente aliviada del desarrollo de eventos tan conveniente "_Quizás todo pueda empezar a acomodarse un poco._" Consideró, esperanzada por primera vez desde que llego a este reino.

Si. Quizás, todo este asunto de presentarse ante la Reina pueda ser resuelto tras recibir algo de orientación de Bow, y luego finalmente podría ocupar su mente en...todo lo demás.

Eso pensó hasta que la peliazul habló "Creo que vi a esos dos con la Reina Angella en el ala este."

Juraba haber escuchado el sonido de cristales romperse, simbolizando el estado actual de su esperanza recién construida "_Estoy perdida._" 

\----------------------------------------

"Por ultima vez ¿cuál es la _gran sorpresa_ con la que se supone que me impresionaré?"

Glimmer no prestó mucha atención a la creciente impaciencia en las palabras de su madre, distraída por su propia emoción.

"La veras en un minuto, mamá. Te lo prometo." Dijo con una sonrisa casi tan brillante como su magia "Bow ¿puedes ir a ver si la _sorpresa_ esta lista para nosotros?"

Compartiendo su emoción de presentarle a la Reina Angella la nueva amiga que ambos habían echo en su pequeña aventura, este cumplió con el pedido con gusto "Claro que sí, princesa." Afirmó antes de desaparecer por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Glimmer.

"Me agrada ese chico." Comentó la matriarca con una cálida sonrisa.

Aunque el comentario no era una novedad o una sorpresa. Tendrías que ser la peor persona en todo Etheria para que no te agradara Bow "Se que sí, mamá ¡pero te gustara la sorpresa mucho mas!"

¡No podía esperar a ver la expresión en la cara de su madre cuando viera que había reclutado a una princesa guerrera antigua para luchar por la Rebelión! 

Claro, el detalle del pasado hordiano de la misma iba a ser agotador de explicar. Pero con algo de suerte la situación seria fácil de manejar y su madre no se volvería a poner histérica por causa suya.

Aunque, hablando de histeria y Horda ¿por qué sentía que olvidaba algo? 

"¡Su majestad, Glimmer!¡Las estábamos buscando!"

Cuando volteó a ver en la dirección de la voz de Netossa, preguntándose que quería, pudo jurar que su sangre se volvió hielo por un segundo ante la imagen frente a ella:

Anisa, la otra hordiana que aparentemente habían reclutado, se retorcía nerviosa y a punto de tener otro ataque de pánico al lado de Spinnerella y Netossa.

Actuando con urgencia, impulso, y con bastante incertidumbre; se teletransportó a la derecha de la pelinegra, para inmediatamente después tomarla por los hombros, y teletransportarlas a unos metros lejos de las demás mujeres antes de que la chica ligeramente mas baja pueda dejar escapar su chillido de sorpresa producto de su aparición repentina. 

Cuando ambas reaparecieron a una distancia segura del resto, Glimmer dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido de frustración antes de arremeter verbalmente contra la desorientada chica pecosa "**¿Qué.haces.aquí?** Les dije que se quedaran en mi habitación ¡¿Qué pasó?!"

Por parte de la pelinegra: con su mente y sentido de la orientación aún sacudidos por su primera experiencia de teletransporte, combinado con su creciente nerviosismo por su segundo interrogatorio en la ultima hora, su boca solo fue capaz de balbucear palabras sueltas "Yo, reina, ayuda, b-buscando..."

Obviamente, la princesa de Luna Brillante no tenía los medios ni la paciencia para deducir nada a partir de esas palabras. Sería mas fácil armar un rompecabezas con solo la mitad de las piezas "...¿Qué?"

"¡Glimmer!"

El juego de las adivinanzas tendría que ser pospuesto. Porque la pelirrosa vió a su madre aproximarse a ellas a paso firme y rapido, pero Glimmer sabía reconocer cuando su madre estaba molesta.

Cuando la gobernante se acercó a su hija y a la temblorosa niña a su lado, se cruzó de brazos al preguntar "¿Te importaría explicar?" 

La joven mitad ángel se sintió ligeramente aliviada al ver que su madre solo estaba en el Nivel 1 de su proceso de molestia de 5 Escalones: Pedir cortésmente por una explicación. 

Pero ¿saben quien no estaba tan tranquila con el actual desarrollo de eventos? Anisa.

Como si su sensación de mareo actual no ocupara lo suficiente de su mente, ahora en su cerebro sonaban alarmas rojas por doquier. Y docenas de voces en su cabeza que le presentaban diferentes protocolos para lidiar con este momento de alta tención.

¡Debía hacer una reverencia!

¡Debía quedarse quieta y hacer lo posible por no ser notada!

¡Debía escabullirse e ir a buscar a Bow!

¡Debía regular su respiración y repensarlo todo!

¡Debía, debía...!

_Vomitar_.

Percibió alarmada como su agitado estomago se rendía rápidamente ante el nerviosismo, el mareo, y la presión.

A pesar de su intento desesperado para mantener sus entrañas calmadas al posar su mano izquierda sobre su abdomen, el inmenso cúmulo de pensamientos y sensaciones alarmantes provocaron que el contenido de su estomago ascendiera con rapidez por su esófago.

Cuando la desagradable sustancia se asomo por su garganta, se apresuró a tomar acción: 

Colocó sus dos manos con fuerza sobre su boca para evitar cualquier fuga.   
Con rapidez buscó con la mirada un destino para su vomito que fuera mas aceptable que la sofisticada alfombra en la que estaba parada, encontrándolo en la maceta de un arbusto decorativo de interiores.

Corrió como nunca en su vida para llegar a la maceta de cerámica, para inmediatamente después arrodillarse a un lado de ella y liberar en su interior la sustancia verdosa que había retenido en su boca.

Afortunadamente, el proceso de expulsión solo duro unos segundos, permitiendo que cualquier sensación enfermiza abandonara su sistema digestivo.

Por desgracia, la sensación de alivio que experimentó fue arrebatada de su sistema cuando levanto la vista, recordando en presencia de quien estaba.

Observó como la cara de la princesa Glimmer se retorcía en una mueca de molestia y disgusto, mientras que la de la Reina Angella se parecía mas a la incertidumbre que otra cosa (aunque seguramente hirviendo de rabia en su interior por semejante falta de respeto).

Se puso de pie en ese mismo instante, mientras se limpiaba cualquier resto de suciedad que le quedara en los labios con su manga. 

Se maldijo a si misma con fuerza por haberse venido abajo en el peor momento posible, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue temblar mientras veía como la expresión de la gobernante se convertía en un ceño fruncido.

Entendió que ni siquiera la suplica mas solemne la salvaría del horrible destino que le aguardaba, por lo que cerró con fuerza sus ojos; a la espera de que su destino fuera dictado por la líder de la Rebelión, mientras se lamentaba de todas todas las decisiones que la habían llevado a este punto...

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el reclamo no fue dirigido hacia ella.

"Glimmer ¿qué hemos dicho acerca de teletransportar gente inocente sin su consentimiento?" Se cruzó de brazos mientras su hija comenzaba a reclamar.

"¿Yo?¡Pero, mamá-!"

"Sin peros. Es tu deber ser responsable con los dones que se te han dado ¡ya lo hemos discutido!"

La princesa de Luna Brillante soltó otro gruñido ante los regaños de su madre, para luego cruzarse de brazos y apartar la mirada.

Luego de un suspiro cansino por parte de la reina, la misma dirigió su atención hacia su misteriosa invitada.

La misma se veía muy confundida, e incluso asustada; casi como un cachorro perdido.

Esa vista hizo reaccionar la parte mas empática de Angella, permitiéndole acercarse a la jovencita con una expresión y actitud reconfortantes con la esperanza de disminuir la sensación de peligro que la niña aparentemente percibía.

"Me disculpo por el comportamiento errático de mi hija ¿puedo preguntar por tu nombre?" Se esforzó por mantener un tono de voz ameno. Esta pequeña ya parecía estar demasiado inquieta sin la necesidad de que ella utilizara su 'voz de reina'.

Al parecer había tenido éxito, ya que los músculos de la jovencita de cabello negro se relajaron considerablemente mientras respondía "A-Anisa."

"Ya veo ¿y de donde vienes, Anisa? No recuerdo haberte visto en Luna Brillante antes." Preguntó con calma y lentitud.

La expresión de la joven ahora conocida como Anisa aún seguían mostrando preocupación y duda, ahora incrementándose tanto en sus expresiones faciales como en su tono de voz "Oh, y-yo-" 

Una nerviosa Glimmer se teletransportó a su lado, sosteniéndola de los hombros para evitar un sobresalto mayor, para que luego de que la pelinegra dejara escapar un chillido de sorpresa, la chica mas alta comenzara a hablar "¡Viene de Thaymor! Nos encontramos en el ataque y Bow insistió en que la trajéramos." Explicó, con una nerviosa Anisa asistiendo con la cabeza para afirmarlo.

"Ya veo..." Dijo la reina con pesar "Lamento lo sucedido en tu hogar, y puedes considerarte mas que bienvenida en Luna Brillante. En especial luego de todo lo que has pasado." La matriarca poso su mano enguantada por sobre el hombro de una atónita Anisa.

La misma no entendía que estaba pasando.

Se suponía que esta era la Reina de Luna Brillante, despiadada líder de la Rebelión, la cabeza de uno de los bandos que formaban parte de esta horrible guerra que había durado mas de una década

Entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué le hablaba así a Anisa?  
Como si no fuera una patética don nadie.  
Como si para ella su existencia fuera algo mas que un desperdicio.  
Como si fuera alguien que le...importara.

El golpe de una puerta interrumpió su momento de revelación, y al voltear ante el sonido sus ojos se encontraron con la vista del individuo que había estado buscando frenéticamente hace menos de 5 minutos: Bow.

El arquero se acerco corriendo al par, pareciendo algo aliviado cuando cruzo miradas con la pecosa "¡Anisa, estas aquí!"

"Si, salí a buscarte-" Su explicación fue interrumpida cuando Bow las apartó a ella y a Glimmer de la Reina.

De inmediato empezó a susurrarles algo que terminó con cualquier esperanza de tranquilidad "Tenemos un problemita."

"¿A qué te refieres con-?" Susurró una desconcertada Glimmer, pero se interrumpió a si misma mientras volteaba a ver a Anisa; quien había salido de su habitación a pesar de haber dejado implícito que _no_ lo hicieran.

Si esta miedosa lo había echo de todos modos..."Oh no."

Es todo lo que pudo decir antes de que un par de guardias entraran corriendo, anunciando algo que termino de confirmar los temores del joven trio.

"¡Su majestad! Un espía hordiano fue descubierto cerca de Luna Brillante. Atacó a las tropas con una espada y luego voló con ayuda de una bestia alada."

Y así como así, su mamá subió al nivel 4 en la escala de reclamos: Gritar sin Escuchar.

Volteando a verlos con una mirada de muerte, la reina exclamó **"¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE?!"**

  
\--------------------------------------

  
El Dormitorio A de cadetes se encontraba casi en completo silencio, siendo su tranquilidad solo perturbada por las respiraciones erráticas de cierto humanoide lagarto.

A su lado estaba un joven rubio de ojos llorosos, que solo podía mirar expectante como el compuesto y maduro compañero con el que había crecido se reducía a un desastre emocional justo frente a sus ojos.

El sentimiento de culpa en su pecho solo creció al reconocer su participación en eso.

Como sí de aplicar una curita en un apuñalamiento se tratara, quiso aliviar el daño causado con las siguientes palabras "R-Rogelio, lo siento. No lo sabía-"

"No, por supuesto que no lo sabías." Interrumpió con una dolorosa voz quebradiza "No te lo dije porque sabía que necesitarías a alguien que te apoyara en esto."

Luego de una inhalación profunda, volteó a ver al chico mas bajo "Le importabas mucho, Kyle. Y a mi también. Pensé que, por lo menos, debía estar ahí para ti."

Kyle nunca se consideró una persona egoísta. Se esforzaba por estar ahí para su escuadrón, aunque hubiera poco que el pudiera hacer mas allá de tomar las peores tareas o compartir sus barras de raciones con ellos.

Pero, cuando uno de sus mas cercanos amigos había estado embotellado su culpa y tristeza, no solo fue incapaz de verlo sino que solo se preocupó por si mismo ¡incluso gritándole a Rogelio solo para desahogarse!

Se sentía horrible con sigo mismo, y todo lo que quería era enmendar su error...

"Tu también me importas, Rogelio." A pesar de haberlo dicho desde el corazón, el hombre lagarto solo apartó la mirada. Siguió hablando "Lo que pasó con Anisa me duele, **muchísimo**. Pero a ti también, y no lo había considerado hasta ahora, perdón."

Las palabras del rubio empezaron a hacerse torpes "Y, sí vas a estar ahí para mi, quizás yo podría estar ahí ¿para ti?"

Rogelio volteó a verlo, levantando una ceja sin saber a que se refería. 

"Quiero decir que estamos igual: a ambos nos duele mucho que Anisa...ya no esté. Pero, tal vez duela menos si lo enfrentamos ¿juntos?" El rubio le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa al pensativo humanoide.

El mismo estaba mas callado de lo normal. No era bueno con los 'sentimientos' (muy pocos en la Horda lo eran).

Pero algo de lo que si sabía era de compañerismo.  
Desde que creció de un pequeño lagarto a un imponente luchador, siempre cuidaba la espalda de los demás, los protegía.  
Era el confiable, el fuerte, el inmutable. Pero ahora ya no se sentía como nada de eso, y no sabía si alguna vez lo volvería a hacer.

Quizas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, necesitaba ayuda. Y quizás eso este bien; ser apoyado también.

Sin dar ninguna advertencia, atrapó al rubio en un fuerte abrazo, uno que fue rápidamente correspondido.

  
\-----------------------------------

  
La Sala del Trono de Luna Brillante.

Podría admirar su belleza mejor sí esta no estuviera opacada por el ambiente conflictivo y la atmósfera preocupante que rodeaba el salón.

Las únicas razones por la que su nerviosismo no pasaba de manos sudorosas y una sensación grave de vértigo en su estomago fue por lo siguiente: 

_Primero: Estaba ubicada muy cerca de Bow, quien rápidamente captó su pánico, y ahora posaba una mano en su hombro y le lanzaba miradas reconfortantes.

_Dos: La ira de la monarca no era dirigida contra ella.

  
"¡Has demostrado un juicio muy pobre!" Exclamó una furiosa reina "¡¿Permitir que un soldado **hordiano** entre a Luna Brillante sin decirme?!"

La princesa Glimmer era el objetivo "¡Mamá, no entiendes!**¡No me estás escuchando!**"

No podía negar que se sentía mal por la pelirrosa y el destino que le esperaba por desafiar a la reina de tal manera.

Aunque tampoco se sentía segura de su propia posición, debido al tercer punto: La Reina no sospechaba siquiera de que Anisa fuera de la Horda.

El ser angelical se frotó la sien en un esfuerzo de aliviar el estrés "Y como si eso no fuera suficiente ¡Arrastraste a un niña inocente a tu locura!"

Glimmer volteó a ver a la 'niña inocente' antes de volverse a su madre, mirándola como si acabara de contar un mal chiste "¡Ay, por favor!"

Anisa por su parte, tenía una opinión dividida con respecto a la suposición de la Reina: por un lado se sentía aliviada de que sus orígenes verídicos pudieran permanecer ocultos en este momento de crisis, un lado mucho mas pequeño de ella se sentía mas bien desconcertada por su aparente inmunidad a las asociaciones negativas por parte de los miembros de la Rebelión (en este punto sentía que nadie la tomaría seriamente como un soldado de la Horda ni aunque llevara puesta toda la armadura reglamentaria), y en un tercer e ínfimo lado estaba algo ofendida de ser llamada 'niña' teniendo ya 17 años.

  
Bow se apartó un poco de ella para ir a abogar por la princesa, pero la mente de Anisa no fue capaz de registrar lo dicho.

La razón de esto era inexplicable, por decir lo mínimo.

Repentinamente se sintió abrumada por una presencia desconocida. Era como si todo lo demás palideciera en comparación.

No era alarmante, pero sin duda notable...demasiado.  
Como un punto negro en el centro de una hoja en blanco, sí el punto fuera tan luminiscente como el sol. 

Con urgencia rotó su cuerpo en dirección a la entrada, solo para quedar parcialmente ciega por la figura que entró pocos segundos después, emanando una luz mágica y brillante. 

La misma figura caminó imponente por el salón, revelándose como una mujer anormalmente alta con cabellera dorada y una capa roja.

Tenía el semblante de algún dios mitológico.

Creyó haber escuchado la palabra “She-Ra” salir de los labios de la reina. Esto mismo encendió una bombilla metafórica en su mente.

Observó expectante como She-Ra, y posteriormente Adora, se presentaba con la Reina Angella.

Sin la abrumadora presencia de She-Ra alrededor, Anisa pudo enfocar su mente mas eficazmente en la situación que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Adora, a pesar de los murmullos y los ojos que la juzgaban, fue capaz de hablar con respeto y diplomacia frente a la Líder de la Rebelión. Todo con una confianza que Anisa no podría ni siquiera soñar.   
La rubia afirmó con firmeza su lealtad a la Rebelión.

Luego, la monarca habló de sus conocimientos sobre la heroína mitológica She-Ra y de unos tales 'Primeros' (su subconsciente hizo una nota mental para investigar mas sobre los temas. Un reflejo).

  
"La Rebelión acepta tu alianza. She-Ra, Princesa del Poder."

Una sorpresiva ola de victoreos alegres surgieron en consecuencia de esa declaración.

Anisa tuvo que tomarse un minuto para asimilar todo lo sucedido con Adora. Todo resumiéndose en que la rubia era incluso mas extraordinaria de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar, y no solamente por su nuevo estatus de princesa.

Se tomaría el tiempo para re-pensar todo lo vivido en un ambiente mas tranquilo, ya que aparentemente todo el asunto de presentarse ante la reina estaba resuelto gracias a Adora.

  
La misma fue abrazada por la eufórica princesa Glimmer mientras esta declaraba "¡Bienvenida a Luna Brillante!"

  
Ignorando el singular en las palabras de su amiga, un igualmente feliz Bow se unió al abrazo, arrastrado a Anisa también "Pero esta vez en serio."

  
Aunque no muy segura de si encontraba esta situación particular confortable o no. Pudo sentirse capaz de, por fin, permitirse respirar verdaderamente tranquila desde su llegada.

  
_ **Bonus** _

  
"Entonces...mamá. Tengo una _cosita_ que decirte sobre Anisa."

"¿Si?¿Qué podría ser?"

"Bueno, la cosa es que jaja, era parte de la Horda."

"...Glimmer, sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas."

"¡Mamá, no es una broma!¡Te digo la verdad!"

"Ya basta, si sigues con esto-"

"**En serio**, ella era parte del ataque de Thaymor. Renunció junto a Adora."

"..."

"¿Mamá?"

"..."


	7. Las Dudas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo se, lo se, me tarde BASTANTE más con este capitulo de lo que prometí. No tengo excusa aparte de la maldita procrastinación.

A lo largo de los años, Luna Brillante se había convertido en un segundo hogar para Bow. Conocía este reino como la palma de su mano, desde todas las tiendas y establecimientos de la ciudad hasta cada habitación del castillo.

En un principio fue difícil adaptarse al nuevo ambiente luego de...volar del nido. Por eso tener a Glimmer para ponerlo al corriente y orientarlo ayudó tanto.

Y el arquero se sentía muy emocionado de que ahora fuera su turno para hacer lo mismo por Anisa.

Obviamente, el reino tenía demasiadas cosas geniales como para ir a todas en una sola tarde, y tampoco quería abrumar a su invitada.

Por eso lo pensó cuidadosamente y escogió una selección de los destinos mas esenciales y los mas divertidos, basados en lo que parecía ser la percepción de diversión de Anisa.

El aura positiva del moreno se volvió mas brillante cuando llegaron a su primer destino:

"¡Bienvenida a los establos de Luna Brillante!"

Mas de una docena de elegantes caballos se encontraban descansando relajados en sus casillas de madera, mismas que tenían sofisticadas decoraciones y comodidades.

El brillo de fascinación en los ojos de Anisa ante la vista fue toda la recompensa que quería. Se alegró de haber escogido bien, era importante tener un buen inicio.

Y la diversión solo empezaba.

"Estos son los mejores caballos de todo el reino." Pasó frente a los distintos caballos y empezó a presentarlos "Este es Lightning Dust, aquí esta Twilight, Moondancer (es algo gruñona), Spirit-" Detuvo su caminata cuando casi choca con un trabajador que empezaba a abrir las puertas de los establos.

Bow, sabiendo lo que significa, sonrió ante la fortuita coincidencia. Seguidamente, empujó suavemente a Anisa por los hombros para llevarla a un amplio patio con cercas de madera, en el que otro hombre estaba colocando mucho heno y agua en grandes pesebres.

Al ver a la pelinegra mirándolo con confusión, decidió darle una pequeña explicación "Tenemos suerte, llegamos en la hora de la comida."

Inmediatamente después, todos los caballos salieron a alimentarse, posicionándose alrededor de los contenedores.

Ver a tal cantidad de animales juntos fue una experiencia nueva que la ojiverde estaba mas que dispuesta a apreciar.

Bow, por su parte, decidió cerrar con broche de oro.

Asomó una zanahoria (la encontró sobre un barril del establo) cerca de Anisa antes de decirle "¿Por qué no le das algo extra a alguno?"

Aunque Anisa nunca vio un vegetal en su vida, no fue difícil reconocerlo "¿E-en serio?¿Está permitido?"

El arquero afirmó con un pulgar arriba "Desde luego, ve con confianza." 

Tomó el vegetal naranja y se acercó a paso lento frente al caballo marrón de nombre Spirit. Le tendió amablemente la zanahoria, y este sin rodeos la arrebató de la mano de Anisa con su boca. La masticó y engulló en menos de cinco segundos, para posteriormente volver a su heno.

A pesar de lo descarado que fue ese equino, fue algo que Anisa ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta, y solo soltó una risa feliz ante esta nueva experiencia.

A Bow le pareció muy entrañable ver lo abierta que se volvía su tímida amiga alrededor de los animales.

Ahora podría decir con seguridad "_Fase Diversión: Éxito Absoluto._" Y si todas las fases de su tour planificado iban así de bien, la chica pecosa terminaría amando este reino casi tanto como el.

Si, quizás se estaba tomando todo este asunto del tour un poco demasiado en serio, pero después de...prácticamente todo lo que Anisa había pasado desde que llegó a Luna Brillante (e incluso antes), parecía necesario mostrarle a su nueva amiga y recluta un lado mucho mas positivo de su nuevo hogar.

Esa es en parte también la razón por la que le había sugerido a Glimmer que se encargara de orientar a Adora mientras el se hacía cargo de Anisa.

Bow apreciaba mucho a su mas antigua amiga, pero había visto que su presencia era un poco...inquietante para Anisa.  
Tenía fé en que las cosas entre ellas se desenvolverían de la manera correcta con el tiempo, pero en este momento sería mejor si fuera solo el; después de todo, tenía plena confianza en su capacidad de ser amigable. 

_Mas tarde, en los pasillos del Castillo Luna Brillante_

Tras dejar el establo atrás y entrar al castillo, inició a la Fase Orientación: Como el castillo iba a ser el lugar donde Anisa pasará la mayor parte del tiempo, era vital que supiera maniobrar entre este laberinto de pasillos.  
El también se perdió un par de veces al principio, pero afortunadamente Glimmer le dio un muy útil consejo para orientarse.

"Ahora, el truco para orientarse es tener un punto de referencia; si vas todo el camino a la derecha, siempre terminarás llegando a la entrada principal y por ende a la sala del trono." La ojiverde asintió un par de veces, escuchando atentamente la explicación de su guía "Después, todo lo que queda es recordar desde ese punto que 'combinaciones' nos llevan a donde."

"¿Combinaciones?"

"Si, por ejemplo: cuando vas desde allí a la izquierda y pasas tres pares de ventanas redondas ¡llegas a la puerta del comedor!"

La chica pecosa miró a Bow con comprensión; ese método era bastante parecido al que ella y el resto de cadetes usaban.  
Ya que la infraestructura de la Zona del Terror era tan compleja y laberíntica, muchos acostumbraban a orientarse mediante patrones distintivos y familiares de diferentes caminos. Era un método considerablemente mas eficiente que tratar de memorizar el mapa completo de las instalaciones.

Una fuerte punzada de nostalgia pinchó su estomago ante el recuerdo de su antiguo hogar, un hogar del que la habían echado...

Mientras apartaba la vista del camino en un intento de ocultar su estado de animo actual del sonriente Bow, sus ojos se enfocaron en un tercer individuo que caminaba por una de las bifurcaciones del pasillo cargando tres libros entre las manos.

Ese ultimo detalle le hizo detener su caminata abruptamente a la vez que visualizaba a la chica (que no parecía ser mayor que ella) adentrarse en una habitación con puertas dobles de color azul claro y celeste.

"Ahí se encuentra la biblioteca real de Luna Brillante." Instruyó Bow, habiendo captando con anterioridad hacia donde se había desviado la mirada de Anisa.

"¿Biblioteca?" Preguntó con interés y hasta anhelo.

El arquero, que casi sin esfuerzo reconoció el entusiasmo de su amiga (tenía experiencia con los apasionados a los libros, reconocer a uno era pan comido para el), decidió agregar una sub-fase a su tour: _Hobby Propio_. Básicamente, una comodidad extra y forma de pasar el rato mientras estaba libre.

"¡Entremos, te encantará!"

Anisa no dudó en tomarle la palabra a su guía, caminando inusualmente rápido en dirección a las puertas dobles situadas en la pared del pasillo a su derecha.

Bow hizo los honores, abriendo las puertas de par en par.

Al adentrarse la ojiverde, esta se quedo boquiabierta ante lo que estaba frente a ella.

A diferencia de la biblioteca de la Zona del Terror; que apenas tenía iluminación, de espacios tan reducidos que a veces resultaba sofocante, y con solo cuatro grandes estanterías de libros en medio de un ambiente opaco y hasta deprimente...

Este lugar fácilmente poseía tres- no, _cuatro_ veces mas libros que toda la biblioteca de la Horda.  
Había sillas y mesas perfectamente acomodadas en un gran espacio al lado del escritorio de la bibliotecaria.   
Toda la habitación contaba con un esquema redondo: desde las ventanas hasta los muebles y su posicionamiento en el cuarto, dándole a todo un ambiente relajante y hasta 'elegante' (Ahora que se daba cuenta, nunca había tenido la oportunidad usar ese adjetivo descriptivo hasta que llegó a Luna Brillante).

"_Tantos libros...todos sin leer...que seguramente me dará un vistazo al punto de vista de la Rebelión...uno completamente diferente al de la Horda..._"

Mientras su cerebro procesaba esta maravilla de lugar, fue sacada de su ensueño por el ruido de un golpe sordo.  
Buscando instintivamente el origen del ruido, giró su cabeza unos 90° grados, encontrándose así de nuevo con la chica de los tres enormes libros.

La misma abrió uno de ellos en la mesa y se sentó antes de empezar a leer, con total indiferencia de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Era inusual para ella ver a alguien de su edad estar interesada en la lectura.  
En la Horda, incluso la cadete ejemplar Adora evitaba esta actividad con frecuencia a favor de desarrollar sus habilidades como soldado.

En el lado de Bow, el reconocía bastante bien esos anteojos sucios y cabello castaño en una cola de caballo baja.   
Consideró ignorar pacíficamente a la apática chica y seguir mostrándole a Anisa todo lo referente a la biblioteca, pero temía bastante tener poco o nada que mostrar o explicar, ya que (a pesar de considerarse a si mismo bastante ingenioso) siempre había estado mas versado en lo practico que en la teoría. Por ende, conocía relativamente poco de este lugar.

Pero Frida, quien era la sobrina de la bibliotecaria, en cambio...

"¡Frida, a pasado un tiempo-!"

"Shh!" Lo cayó secamente.

Comenzó a susurrar para evitar mas 'shh' "Buenos días, quería presentarte a mi nueva amiga Anisa." La misma solo dio un saludo con la mano que claramente no fue captado por Frida mientras veía a la lectora con intriga.

La misma continuó su lectura mientras daba un vago "Aja"

"A ella le gusta mucho leer, y pensaba que te gustaría introducirla a-"

"¡Claro!¡Me encantaría hacerlo!" Exclamó, repentinamente emocionada y sin respetar su propia regla de 'sin ruido en la biblioteca'.

Bow sabía que si había algo que Frida amaba; era contagiar a otras personas de sus gustos. Se empezaba a preguntar si había sido una buena idea liberar a la bestia.

Corriendo con mucho ímpetu, Frida arrastró a Anisa a través de sus diversas secciones favoritas.

"Por aquí están las secciones de novelas ¡todas con muy buenas criticas en la mayoría de reinos! Desde románticas a ciencia-ficción, pasando por el género de fantasía y unas cuantas de terror."

Con una mueca de duda, la pelinegra preguntó "¿T-todo en esta sección es ficción?"

"¡Exacto, hay historias para cada gusto imaginable!"

A pesar de los arrebatos de emoción de la adolescente, Anisa luchó por tomar valor y comunicarle lo siguiente "A mi...de hecho no me interesa la ficción."

"...¿Qué?"

Retrocedió un par de pasos y explicó lo mas educadamente posible "Yo solo b-busco libros con información..." Rebuscó en su cerebro, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada "¿real?"

En vez de parecer ofendida o algo parecido, la chica gordita de gafas sucias volvió a la mesa para seguir con su libro (que notó estaba titulado 'Heryka Photer') sin inmutarse, y perdiendo cualquier brillo de emoción en sus ojos tan rápido como apareció "Como quieras, todo eso esta en la parte derecha de la biblioteca. De nada y adiós."

Y, esa era la cosa con Frida que le incomodaba a Bow; no muestra el mas mínimo interés en cualquier asunto que no fuera el suyo o tuviera que ver con algo que le gusta. 

Afortunadamente para ambos, sus rutinas diarias impedían que se vieran seguido, incluso si ambos pasaban gran parte del tiempo en este castillo.

Con Anisa, el desconcierto y el alivió se arremolinaron dentro de su mente, al mismo tiempo que le costaba comprender el comportamiento confuso de esa tal Frida.

Ambos se movieron mas cerca de la entrada a la biblioteca, con Anisa descubriendo su propia falta de disposición de mantenerse en el mismo cuarto con todos esos libros Y Frida, a pesar de ser una buena oportunidad para acumular conocimientos nuevos.  
La actitud de la chica con gafas simplemente...influenciaba en ella un sentimiento de fatiga bastante desmotivante que superaba con creces su curiosidad.  
Consideró solo pedirle a Bow que la llevara a donde sea que ella fuera a pasar la noche y poder descansar después de tener el día mas agitado de su vida.

El arquero captó este estado de animo con mucha claridad, decidiendo actuar de inmediato para arreglarlo "Hey, lamento todo eso, pensé que te gustaría este lugar."

En respuesta a la amabilidad de su guía, ella respondió con la misma cortesía "M-me gusta, gracias por traerme, aprecio mucho que te importara." Una mezcla de autenticidad y cortesía forzada se filtraron en su tono de voz, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el joven inventor.

"_Entonces, la 'Sub-Fase: Hobbys' fue casi un completo fracaso...Si no quiero cansarla y por lo menos terminar esto bien ¡tendré que adelantar hasta la penúltima Fase: Algo Diferente!_" 

"¡Oye, Bow!" Llamó Frida antes de que el y Anisa dejaran la habitación, finalmente apartando la cara de su libro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban "S-saluda a Glimmer de mi parte..." 

"Eh...¿claro?" Afirmó con incomodidad mientras la lectora volvió a su libro con una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro. 

_Cocina de Luna Brillante_

A el no se le habían pasado todas las decadencias que Adora mencionó haber sufrido (incluso si Adora misma no las reconocía) ¡Ni siquiera tenían fiestas de cumpleaños!¡O alguna comida real en absoluto!

Por eso trajo a Anisa aquí; para que experimentara algo que fuera completamente nuevo de la mejor forma posible ¿Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que expandiendo su paladar a todas las delicias culinarias en Luna Brillante?

El conocía a una buena cantidad de los cocineros, por lo que en ningún momento fueron reprendidos por entrar a su área de trabajo.

Había poco mas de 15 trabajadores en la habitación, y el miembro de la CFE no tardó en encontrar a quien buscaba "Buenos días Anthony ¿cómo te va?" 

Un hombre mayor cuyo cabello rubio era tapado por su gran gorro de chef se volteó a verlo para saludar "¡Oh, _Monsieur_ Bow!¡Siempre es un placer tenerlo aquí!¿Dígame, en que puedo asistirle?" Antes de volver a centrar su atención en su sartén.

La voz del hombre de blanco tenía una entonación particular que Anisa identificó como un 'acento' "_Acento: Elemento articulatorio en virtud del cual se pone de relieve una sílaba de una palabra o una secuencia fónica pronunciándola con una mayor intensidad o un tono más alto que las demás._"

Hasta ahora, la cocina de Luna Brillante era una experiencia deleitable: el establecimiento estaba envuelto en aromas desconocidos pero agradables que a la vez le daban al ambiente una sensación placentera y cálida.  
Su estomago dio un pequeño gruñido, recordándole que ni había comido desde ayer. 

"Estaba mostrándole los alrededores de Anisa, y decidimos tomar un descanso para comer ¿te molestaría si probamos algunos de tus manjares?"

"Desde luego que no, jovencitos. Tenemos suficiente comida para compartir; ayer recibimos un buen reabastecimiento de ingredientes." Con su mano libre tomó un plato de porcelana y en él colocó con delicadeza el contenido humeante de su sartén.

Con una sonrisa en su cara, entregó el plato a Anisa "_Bon appétit_, jovencita."

Cuando la ex-hordiana se detuvo a observar el contenido del recipiente plano, se quedó helada al darse cuenta de que este le devolvía la mirada.

Comenzó a temblar en su lugar mientras trataba de articular "¿Q-qu-qué es...?"

"Este sería un Salmón de Aleta Morada, y uno recientemente pescado de los ríos de Luna Brillante." Contestó el chef en jefe con fascinación, sin darse cuenta de las alarmas que estaba encendiendo en la cabeza de su comensal.

No tardó mucho en comenzar todo un monologo sobre el platillo, desde su preparación hasta sus particularidades culinarias, dejando bastante en claro su pasión por la cocina.

Pero toda esa charla fue borrosa para Anisa, quien solo podía seguir mirando el ojo estoico de la criatura de escamas moradas "¿P-pez?" Ella conocía ese concepto desde su diccionario, y eso la llevó a una conclusión inquietante "¿Significa que...esto estuvo v-vivo?" De repente le costaba respirar.

"Naturalmente, lo estaba hasta ayer. El pescado fresco siempre es el mejor."

Hasta ayer este pobre animal nadaba alegremente en el agua, antes de ser repentinamente apartado de su hogar. Y solo para morir una muerte horrible, terminando con su cuerpo cocido en un plato juntó a algunas verduras...

Cuando las lagrimas empezaron a caer, Bow se acercó a Anisa con preocupación "Wow, Anisa ¿te encuentras bien?" 

Repentinamente, las temblorosas manos de Anisa cubrieron su boca cuando comenzó a sollozar, dejando caer el plato (aunque Anthony lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo).

Anisa no lo entendía ¿como podían ellos simplemente consumir a una criatura que alguna vez había estado llena de vida?¿solo porque podían? ¡Ni siquiera la Horda era tan desquiciada!

Antes de que la situación se pusiera peor, decidió simplemente agarrar una manzana y retirarse con una sollozante Anisa "Jajaja, creo que ella preferiría una dieta vegetariana ¡Adiós, cuídate!" De despidió de Anthony mientras tomaba a su amiga por los hombros y la empujaba a través de la salida.

Entre la tristeza, Anisa había llegado a una conclusión definitiva: ¡No quería volver a esa habitación jamás en su vida!

Las lagrimas de Anisa, que afortunadamente parecían empezar a disminuir mientras se alejaban, lo hicieron sentir mas arrepentido que nunca en su vida ¡Olvida el tour!¡Esta pobre niña necesitaba un descanso!

En su caminata por los pasillos, Anisa se vio consolada por el dulce sabor de la fruta que el arquero le dio. Y cuando las lagrimas dejaron de salir de su rostro, este hizo lo posible para explicarle el porque de lo que vio en la cocina.

Aparentemente la _carne_ era parte importante de la alimentación de muchas personas en diferentes reinos a lo largo de Etheria, incluyendo Luna Brillante.  
También le dio una vaga explicación de las raíces culturales de este habito.

Pero mas importante, le aseguró que ella no tenía que comer carne si no quería, y que había bastantes personas que tampoco lo hacían llamados 'vegetarianos' "_Vegetarianismo: Régimen alimenticio basado principalmente en excluir del consumo de carne animal._"

Tras meditarlo lo mas fríamente posible durante unos momentos, comprendió parcialmente las motivaciones de otros para comer carne. Incluso si se negaba a formar parte de tales practicas.

Se sintió bastante avergonzada de la escena que causó en la cocina. ¿En que estaba pensando al llorar frente a tanta gente? Claro, ella aceptaba que era sensible ¡pero no irracional! Bueno, no _tanto_.

Pero en su intento de expresarle su arrepentimiento al amable chico, este solo le contestó "No tienes que disculparte por tener sentimientos." Dejándola en shock. 

Esas simples palabras estaban en contra de todo lo que alguna vez se le enseñaron, y a pesar de todas las vueltas que le dio, la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar es que Bow era _extremadamente_ comprensivo.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera color magenta con tallados decorativos muy elegantes, y con un tamaño bastante mas normal que la gran mayoría de otras que había visto en el castillo.

Bow tomó la perilla plateada y se volteó a ver a Anisa mientras la giraba y la puerta se abría "Esta es nuestra ultima parada: ¡tu nueva habitación!"

Como si aún fuera necesario evidenciar el contraste estético de Luna Brillante con la Zona del Terror; Bow la introdujo en un cuarto redondo con aproximadamente 10 metros de diámetro (debía resaltarse la obvia inclinación de este reino por las formas circulares en su arquitectura).

Anisa había estado tan continuamente sorprendida en su recorrido que quedarse boquiabierta se sentía repetitivo para este punto. Pero eso no le impidió tener los ojos bien abiertos mientras escaneaba cada centímetro de este nuevo ambiente.

Notó que la habitación poseía una cama ovalada que parecía irrealmente esponjosa, y que contaba con un número excesivo de cojines.

Un escritorio de madera pintado de blanco (mismo que contaba con unos pocos libros) descansaba al otro lado de la habitación, junto a una gran ventana circular con un decorado exquisito y cortinas celestes que aparentaban ser suaves al tacto.  
La chica de chaleco verde se acercó al vidrio, y a través de él pudo contemplar parcialmente las viviendas del reino.

"Entonces ¿qué opinas?" Preguntó el chico sonriente, ayudando a Anisa a finalmente despegar su vista del paisaje.

Antes de responder, sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto una segunda y menos atenta vez; en busca de formar una opinión mas solida antes de brindar una respuesta.  
Desde diversos muebles hasta los pocos cuadros y otros complementos estéticos colocados muy seguramente con la intención de evocar una sensación acogedora.

Toda esta combinación de detalles y lujos en un solo lugar ¿un lugar destinado a su estadía? Entre todo su lenguaje de diccionario, solo una palabra encajaba auténticamente con sus pensamientos actuales:

"Inesperado..." Declaró dócilmente pero tratando de no sonar afligida, no queriendo darle a este amable conocido la idea equivocada.

Siendo, pues, ella; asumió que terminaría en uno de esos campamentos de soldados a las afueras de Luna Brillante.

Despues de todo, no era una Capitana de la Fuerza, o General, o Princesa, o cualquier cosa que pudiera representar de alto rango en este reino.

No es que se quejara exactamente, no estaba segura de poder resistir una noche completamente sola rodeada de soldados rebeldes.

¿Habrá Bow deducido lo mismo? La respuesta podría fácilmente ser un tal vez, pero teniendo en cuenta lo honesto y amable que fue el arquero desde que se conocieron; la posibilidad de un motivo oculto se volvía cada vez mas pequeña, y la amabilidad aparentemente ilimitada de Bow se comenzaba a volver un motivo mas creíble.

El arquero observó a la nueva recluta con nostalgia, era casi como si mirara a su yo mas joven "Lo sé, me sentí igual cuando yo me mudé al castillo." Cuando se dio cuanta de las pequeñas pupilas de la chica que pedían amablemente por una explicación, apartó la vista y dijo algo incomodo "Antes del tour, yo y la reina Angella acordamos que debido a tus...'orígenes' quizás sería mejor darte tu propio espacio aquí para evitarte ansiedad innecesaria." En realidad, esta habitación era bastante parecida a la suya. 

Su propósito original era alojar a acompañantes de nobles y/o políticos que llegaran a Luna Brillante por razones burocráticas, pero ya que la guerra no dejaba mucho lugar para eso, estos lugares pasaban bastante tiempo sin usar. 

Aunque la mención de la Reina Angella fue inesperada, al final la teoría de Anisa demostró ser verdad, por muy imposible que pareciera.

"Entiendo. Muchas gracias por toda su amabilidad." Agradeció la ojiverde con la mayor sinceridad en su voz y una sonrisa en sus labios.

El moreno se sintió muy emocionado por esas palabras "Aaaw, no es nada. Lo que sea por una nueva amiga y recluta." Bow sin saberlo, acababa de quitarle la sonrisa a la chica con esa ultima palabra.

Le dio a la pelinegra un par de alegres palmadas en el hombro "Se que debes estar agotada, así que te dejaré para que descanses. Recuerda que mi habitación es la primera en el pasillo de la izquierda, por si necesitas algo." Abrió la puerta y procedió a irse, pero no sin antes de dedicarle unas palabras de aliento a la niña "¡La Rebelión esta feliz de tenerte!"

"¡¿Uh?!"

Ese sonido frenó casi inmediatamente a Bow, quién se volteó a verla con confusión "¿Qué pasa?"

Desvió la mirada y trató de encontrar las palabras para explicarle su incertidumbre a Bow.

Normalmente, hubiera optado por mantener sus opiniones personales en secreto. Después de todo, eso la había salvado mas de una vez en la Horda.

Sin embargo, Bow no era nada parecido a la gente de la Horda.   
Desde que se conocieron; el había sido paciente, amable y comprensivo con ella.   
Quizás, solo quizás, él no la juzgaría si fuese honesta. Es posible que hasta esté dispuesto a ayudarla.

"Bow, la cosa es que..." Con torpeza trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a pesar de su creciente incomodidad "N-no me siento muy cómoda tomando parte activa en, pues, esto."

"¿Esto?"

Ignorar el sentimiento irracional de que estaba haciendo algo mal se volvía cada vez mas difícil "_¿Por qué expresarse con palabras es tan difícil?_" Una de sus manos comenzó a juguetear con la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello mientras se forzaba a continuar "M-me refiero a la...¿Rebelión? ¡M-más bien la guerra en general! No me gusta el conflicto, yo solo vine para-" Esa ultima parte era la mas complicada de explicar, ya que incluso ella misma consideraba que tendría que hacer una retrospectiva sobre las circunstancias y líneas de pensamiento que la llevaron a este punto, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para englobarlo todo en pocas palabras "Estar menos perdida."

Algo ambiguo, pero se sentía correcto.

Parte de ella esperaba una de las ya usuales respuestas alentadoras del chico arquero; palabras positivas que le ayudaran a estar un poco mas en paz.  
Pero en cambio, se vio enfrentada a una mirada claramente desilusionada, seguida de un "Oh, ya veo. Pues, lamento mi arrebato."

Hubo un sofocante silencio que casi convence a la parte irracional de Anisa de huir de la habitación, pero Bow se le adelantó.

Al ser finalmente separados por la puerta, sin darse cuenta ambos liberaron al mismo tiempo un pesado suspiro.

Bow caminó a paso lento por los pasillos, sintiendo el peso de su fracaso.   
Había dado lo mejor de si para que Anisa pudiera encontrar un segundo hogar en la Rebelión, justo como él lo hizo, y al final la pobre chica seguía sintiéndose insegura aquí. 

"Oye Bow ¿que sucedió? No recuerdo la ultima vez que te vi deprimido." 

Frente a él estaba su mejor amiga Glimmer, quien parecía bastante desconcertada con su inusual humor apagado.

Bow no tardó ni 10 segundos antes de soltar los frijoles "Me siento mal. Hice lo mejor que pude y aún después de mis intentos, Anisa sigue pensando que la Rebelión en algún tipo de 'mal lugar'." 

Aunque Glimmer normalmente no toleraba las criticas hacia la Rebelión, hubo otra parte de esa confesión que reclamó la mayoría de su atención "Wow, a ti realmente te importa esa chica ¿no?" La princesa sabía que Bow era el soldado rebelde con un corazón de oro, pero esta ya iba mas allá que uno de sus típicos actos de bondad.

"¡Claro que si! Es una buena persona. Y podría ser una gran rebelde si se diera una oportunidad." Se sentó a espaldas de la pared "Pero sigue tan insegura de todo. Se que todo esto debe ser nuevo para ella, pero pensé..." Pensó que Anisa podría ver una oportunidad en la Rebelión, como él hace años.

Unirse a la Rebelión fue una de las decisiones mas liberadoras que había hecho en su vida, lo hizo sentirse como él mismo por primera vez en mucho tiempo y lo ayudó a mejorarse como persona.  
Se emocionó al creer que Anisa podría hacer lo mismo, que aquí podría encontrar un lugar para canalizar sus buenas intenciones y vivir una mejor vida.  
Pero si la misma Anisa no confiaba en la Rebelión, incluso después sus mas entusiastas esfuerzos, pues no estaba seguro de cuanto más podría hacer. 

A pesar de no comprender del todo la absurda fijación de su amigo por esta enana (de forma egoísta, se sentía bien poder ser ella quien usara esa descripción en _alguien más_ por una vez), no se sentía correcto ver al siempre positivo Bow así de triste. Por lo que se sentó a su lado e intento reconfortarlo.

"Bow, esta bien. No es tu culpa, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste." Tratando de salir de las frases de consuelo tan genéricas, dijo lo siguiente "Mira, Anisa parece mas del tipo...cuidadoso. De seguro le tomará mas tiempo que a Adora saber que hacer. La crió la Horda después de todo, y a esos tipos no parece importarles contarle a sus soldados nada sobre el mundo que no implique como destruirlo."

Okey, Glimmer se había dejado llevar por su desdén hacia la Horda en esa ultima parte. Pero esa misma desviación le brindó a Bow la iluminación que necesitaba.

"¡Desde luego! ¡Glimmer, tienes mucha razón!" Se levantó del piso casi que de un brinco.

Esto era mucho mas raro que un Bow deprimido; Bow jamás de los jamases alentaba sus ocasionales campañas de desprecio, por mas que se tratara de la Horda "¿De verdad?" 

"Es que me ayudaste a entender algo ¡gracias por la charla!" Dijo cortésmente antes de salir emocionado por los pasillos  
"¡Por cierto, Frida te manda saludos!" Anunció a lo lejos.

Glimmer lo miró confundida hasta que este se perdió de vista "¿Quién?" Preguntó a nadie en particular.

En otro momento, quizás hubiera ido a buscar al moreno, pero un bostezo le recordó lo cansada que estaba "_Sea lo que sea que le pase, seguro lo podré descubrir mañana._" Ya sin ganas de caminar hasta su habitación, simplemente agradeció a sus convenientes poderes de teletransportación que la llevaron hasta su suave cama, quedándose dormida en tiempo record.

  
Con Anisa era prácticamente lo contrario.

A pesar de la comodidad casi excesiva que esta suave cama le daba, su mente estaba tan activa en este momento que dormir no era siquiera una opción.   
E incluso si lo fuera, no la tomaría.

Con toda la información y pensamientos complejos que resultaron de este día, no estaba segura de poder mantener su cordura por mucho mas tiempo si no procesaba de manera adecuada todo.

Su claridad mental era de las pocas cosas en las que tenía control, así que debía cuidarla.   
Tampoco sabía si volvería a tener un momento tranquilo para eso, teniendo en cuenta sus experiencias recientes aquí.  


Sin idea de por donde empezar a desmontar este desordenado cúmulo de experiencias, supuso que la mejor opción era tratar de separar los conceptos mas relevantes del día para luego explorarlos uno por uno:

**Primero**: Ya no podía volver a la Horda.

**Segundo**: Estaba en Luna Brillante.

**Tercero**: Bow quería que fuera una rebelde.

Notando con bastante facilidad cual era el punto mas duro de tratar emocionalmente hablando, eligió comenzar por el que posiblemente no la dejaría llorando sobre su almohada.

Estaba en Luna Brillante, y fue una elección propia...

"_¡¿En que estaba pensando?!_"

Sin tener que recordar mucho, supo la razón; quería respuestas y deseaba sobrevivir.

Aunque en estos momentos dudaba que este lugar fuera apropiado para conseguir lo segundo, su curiosidad y aprecio por la información fueron el factor principal que la impulso a estar aquí.

Deseaba estar enterada de la realidad objetiva acerca de todo este asunto de la guerra y Etheria misma, no se sentía correcto vivir la vida solo con la perspectiva incompleta y falsa que la Horda le había otorgado.

"_Ojalá supiera como..._"

Claro, los libros de esa magnifica biblioteca serían un avance significativo para ampliar su perspectiva, pero en este momento carecía de una ruta o curso de acción real.

Como en la Horda, sus opciones eran limitadas.

No, esto era incluso peor: no podía distinguir limites ¡ni siquiera opciones!  
Estaba completamente a la deriva.

En estos momentos, tener un guía para este nuevo ambiente habría ayudado mucho, pero eso la llevaba al punto mas reciente:

¡Bow quería que fuera una rebelde!

Ella de verdad creyó que el amable arquero comprendería su posición ¡quería creerlo!  
Ahora mas que nunca, necesitaba un apoyo. Pero, como siempre, la suerte no estaba a su favor.

Apreció el tour que el moreno le dio, con todo y sus altibajos. Lo mismo con cada gesto considerado que este le mostraba, incluso si no estaba acostumbrada.

Pero todo se desmoronó al final.

¿Por eso había hecho todo Bow?¿Para convencerla de unirse a la Rebelión?

¿Pero por qué esforzarse tanto? Ella no era un recurso tan invaluable como Adora ¡ni de cerca!

A menos que la Rebelión tuviera una escasez de médicos ridículamente alta, lo que era improbable.

Pensó que podía confiar en Bow, pero si el único interés de este era el de reclutarla para pelear en una guerra sangrienta, pues quizás ella debería mantener su distancia con él de ahora en adelante.

  
Con dos de tres asuntos apropiadamente digeridos, ya no tenía excusa para dejar de lado lo ultimo.

Ya no podía volver a la Zona del Terror.

En un primer momento, esa declaración la alivió. Pero esa pequeña alegría fue rápidamente sofocada por el gran shock emocional que esto representaba.

Todo lo que alguna vez había sido su vida acababa de esfumarse, así como así.

Okey, admitía que era una vida miserable ¡pero era suya!

Y, a pesar de sus numerosas desgracias, también estaba todo eso que la consolaba.

Los descansos para comer y el como ella podía tomar tranquilamente las barras de raciones de color marrón, sabiendo que a nadie mas les gustaban.

Sus breves escapadas para garabatear en su cuaderno.

El estricto horario que le daba un sentido de seguridad al saber exactamente que esperar cada día.

Sus tranquilas conversaciones con Kyle-

"_Kyle. Rogelio._"

Sus amigos, sus únicos amigos verdaderos.   
Desde el desastre de Thaymor, ambos estuvieron en el fondo de su subconsciente, pero ella no se había atrevido a prestarles atención; porque entendía lo que pasaría si lo hacia.

Tendría que reconocer el hecho de que "_Nunca mas volveré a verlos."_ La melancolía inundaba incluso su voz interna.

Del bolsillo interno de su chaleco sacó su diccionario, para luego recorrer las paginas que ya conocía de memoria hasta detener su mirada en una pagina en particular.

"_Amistad: Relación de afecto, simpatía y confianza que se establecen entre individuos que no son familia._"

Era una descripción simple, pero con la que se sentía gratamente identificada al pensar en Rogelio o Kyle.

Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían mientras se veía abrumada por todos recuerdos que atesoraba con ambos, lamentando no tener la oportunidad de crear mas.

La soledad se volvió dolorosamente evidente.

Si ya no tenía a sus amigos para apoyarla ¿tenía posibilidad alguna en este mundo desconocido?

Antes de que pudiera seguir hundiéndose en su poso de miseria, el eco de unos pasos que se acercaban, junto con una infundada certeza acerca de que esa presencia venía a esta habitación en específico; por instinto volvió a guardar su diccionario en su chaleco y volteó hacia la puerta justo cuando esta se abrió lenta y vacilante.

"¿Anisa?¿Estás aquí?" Susurró una voz que la susodicha conocía de casi toda la vida.

Haciendo lo posible para secarse las lagrimas, preguntó con su voz quebradiza "¿A-Adora?¿Por qué estas aquí?"

  
Aliviada por haber recordado bien las indicaciones de Glimmer, Adora se adentró al cuarto mientras daba una explicación algo extraña "Yo...creo que maté a mi cama."

  



End file.
